A New Journey Begins
by DeusLiteratia
Summary: Claire "Lightning" Farron continues her story as she faces a new and normal life in the new world. Reuniting with her sister and her friends, and returning as a soldier for a military school, will she truly find peace and happiness this time?
1. The Visitor

Everything in this story is solely owned by Square Enix Co. except for the crossover story.

Okay so few weeks ago I was inspired and thought of writing a continuation to the Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy epilogue. But I just recently finished reading the Tracer of Memories novel so I scraped all that I wrote and started again from scratch because I really wanted its story to be the source of my plot. And since I've quite looked into it, Lightning in the epilogue is standing in a place which somewhat have this European feel. So I've just chosen the world of Final Fantasy VIII where they have the modern European/some bit of futuristic feel but I don't care I just wrote it that way because they are the closest. I clearly contradicted the saying that Light and the rest landed into a world similar to our Earth. Anyway, Toriyama said it's now on our imagination where they've gone and what will happen to Lightning and the others. And another thing is, I've also pulled some of their history from the Dissidia game so Light won't be so helpless in her New World. I hope you guys enjoy reading!

 _ **The Visitor**_

 _This journey is over now._

The train decreased its speed as it approaches its next station, and in just a few seconds it eventually came into a halt. The door swung open and Claire stepped out into the platform. She wears a long white, cotton jacket atop a white buttoned up blouse, brown pants that embraced her curves perfectly and a pair of not-so-high heels.

 _I wonder when the next will begin…_

She stood there as she viewed the whole place. An old house not far away from her right had a visible sign atop with a _Blanc Chateau_ written on it. She gazed unto the long road in front of her decorated with lush trees and rich green fields trailing throughout its length overlooking the breathtaking mountains. Her face never looked so bright, smiling like she had finally found peace and happiness this time. She looked up in the blue sky admiring its beauty, her expression filled with hope.

 _One thing I know…_ "That soon we'll be together _…_ "She whispered.

She let out a sweet smile and started taking her few steps when her phone vibrated from her back pocket. She pulled it out and answered the call.

 _"Hiya, Miss Farron!"_ a well familiar and cheerful male voice greeted on the other line.

"I've just arrived. Why have you called?" Claire informed her caller.

 _"Well this would be your first time traveling alone and all so I thought I needed an update, see what happened to you."_

"I haven't reached Serah's house yet. I'm still here at the station. And I can always give you a call if something happens, right Laguna?" She was kind of used to the old man being so persistent and nervous. Before she left, Laguna asked her to call often and to keep him updated always which she never did.

 _"I'm just kind of worried is all. Well, you've been way too far, that's quite something for a first time traveler. You know few years ago I really prioritized and made sure to put up intercontinental railways and wide roads to Galbadia so that Winhill can now be easily accessed. That place is really precious to me. It's not that easy meddling at the Galbadian territory and I had lots of troubles but fortunately I earned a lot of petitions and I won so my brilliant project pushed through. I'm starting to think the reason why I wanted it to get finished as soon as possible because I can feel your glorious presence coming into our world. And seeing you grace into my finished project is really a blessing."_ He laughed out loud.

Claire let out a small chuckle. "Right... You exaggerate a lot of things you know that?"

" _Hehe I was just telling the truth, is all. So, how was it? I hope you had a pleasant trip,"_ the president of Esthar asked.

"It is fine I guess. Look, I'll call as soon as I got there. You don't have to worry. I can take it from here. And don't you have more important things to do today? Esthar's technology wouldn't advance a day without you working," she said with humor. She signaled the cab that had just dropped off its passenger at the station, it maneuvered towards her and she rode on it. "Winhill Square thanks," she instructed the driver.

The vehicle passed through several houses that stood within the wide plains. Different kinds of livestock can be seen grazing into the lush green fields.

 _"You know I was thinking… How old are you now, twenty-five? I mean you really need to start looking for someone who will take good care of you."_ The old man dodged her last question. Even just from the phone call she can clearly see him thinking about something.

"What are you getting up to?" She had a feeling where this conversation will lead.

 _"Well, I think it's about time you should get yourself a boyfriend."_ The old man suggested.

She laughed at the thought. That thing surely isn't one of her priorities right now. "Well Mr. Loire you do perfectly know my stand on it." The man with the machine gun insisted that she never needed to call him president as he treats her as his own daughter and a good friend. Still she calls him in a formal manner to horse around. "And besides, I can take care of myself," she added.

 _"Lagunaaa, okay? And c'mon, the idea isn't really that bad. Have you ever involve yourself romantically with men? Throughout our adventures before, all I saw was you involving yourself with a fistfight and bloodshed with them. That's waaay uncool, man."_ He recalled.

"Then you should know by now that that's my definition of romance." She grinned. "Listen, I really need to hang up. I still have to call Serah." She said goodbye and cancelled the call. She then searched for her sister's number through her phonebook and gave it a ring. She waited for few seconds hoping her sister will answer.

 _"Hello?"_ Serah's feminine voice was heard on the other line.

"Serah, it's me…" She's not yet finished talking when her sister spoke again.

 _"Light? Sis, how are you? I haven't spoken with you for months now, I'm starting to worry."_ The young Farron replied, she really sounded worried.

"I'm alright, just been busy. And I thought we agreed I'm never going use that name again?" She reminded her.

 _"Okay sis,"_ she giggled.

"Listen, I'm on my way to the square now, can you meet me there?" she added.

 _"Really, you mean right now? Oh, that's a surprise! I really wanted to see you!"_ you can clearly hear the excitement on the young woman's voice.

"Yes, I'm quite near. I'll just wait for you." And then she hung up. She reached her destination and paid the driver some gils for the fare and she got off from the cab.

She scanned the whole area. She can see a huge, white mansion towering the square on her north, some fruit and vegetable, flower stalls and some cafés on her right and a pub surrounded by residential houses on her left. All the structures were similarly made from wood, cement and stones and the structure designs look very simple and old. She turned to her south and she saw a huge wooden bridge leading to a wide field on the other side where the residents plant their crops and farm their livestock. All of the people living here are quite simple and dress normally compared to the people in the city where she came from, Esthar; and she looked at them as they go on with their everyday businesses. _So, this is Winhill. This place looks quiet and peaceful. I wonder why a loud person like Laguna likes it here. Guess he sometimes needed to take a break from all the noise._

She took a seat in one of the vacant tables outside a coffee shop while she waited for her sister. Ten minutes had gone and a pink-haired young lady came in the middle of the square excitedly looking for someone amidst the people passing. She wore a white collared sleeveless blouse, a red skirt and black boots.

Claire raised her hand and waved a little, "Over here," she called.

Serah's face brightened when she finally saw her sister whom she had never seen for a long time. She ran towards the coffee shop.

The ex-soldier stood, smiling brightly and gestured for her sister to hug her and they did ever so tightly for quite long as they expressed how much they missed each other.

"I've really missed you." She said.

"Oh sis, you have no idea how terribly I've missed you." The young woman replied with her eyes welling with tears. They released themselves from their embrace and looked at each other.

"I promised you we'll be together again, right? And I'll make sure we'll always see each other. I'm never going to leave your side from now on." Claire stared lovingly into her sister's face.

"Sis…" She cried as they embraced again.

"Let's just forget everything that had happened from the past, from our own world. We're now here, the new world that had been promised to us. This is the prize for all the sacrifices we did before, all the sorrow and the pain. Let's bury it and never look back. This world brings new life to all of us, and a new beginning." The older Farron comforted her.

"You're right. What's important is we're now together. And we'll never have to lose each other again." Serah smiled. "Let's go to our house. We really need to fill each other with stories," she took her sister's hand and they walked towards the bridge. Snow and Serah's house isn't that far from the square. They crossed the bridge and walked through the fields. It is nestled in the middle of one of the farm. Their house is similar to what Claire had seen at the square although theirs is quite smaller. _What a simple life,_ she thought as she stepped into the wooden porch. They entered the house. She put down her luggage beside the door. Not much furniture as she can see. Few small paintings hang at the old stone walls, and in the middle is a small fireplace. On its left side is a staircase leading to the second floor of the house where the bedrooms might be. The other side is an entrance to the small kitchen. The living room is decorated with only a small television, an old radio on an end table, a coffee table in the middle of two single sofas and a loveseat.

They chose to sit on the loveseat in the living room and chatted over a cup of tea Serah had prepared. "So, Hope is currently working in Balamb." Claire started.

"Mhm… He's at the Garden actually, as a researcher. I don't know what he does there but Snow was the one who mentioned it. He says he did have a short conversation with him few weeks ago when they accidentally bumped into each other at Deling." Serah recalled.

"And he's much older than any of us?" They already disregard all the years that they have lived in their own world as they started aging again like normal human being would when they came into this world.

"It's quite a shocker, right? He basically returned to his adulthood when he was at the Academia," she agreed.

"I've been already in contacts with all of our friends besides him. It just seems like he doesn't even want to see me," the ex-soldier replied.

"What makes you think so? Maybe he's just that busy with his work that's why he doesn't have the time to visit you in Esthar," she reasoned.

"He always had the option to call me," she reasoned in return.

"You did, too, sis but you didn't," she sighed. What is really going on with you two? Ever since we came here and started remembering our past you became so distant to each other. Did something happen between you guys that we didn't know?" Serah asked, Moments had pass but still she received no response from her sister who is just staring at the glow of the fireplace.

"That girl you and the others mentioned…the reporter? I met her at the train when I was on my way here," Claire ignored the question and just started a new topic recalling her encounter with the reporter.

"Really? So did you two talked? She's dying to meet you, you know?" Serah sounded interested.

"We never got the chance actually. I was approaching my stop when she called on me. I said I was about to go. I thought she will follow me but she didn't. Still she looked really hopeful for an interview. I can see the determination in her eyes," she recalled.

"That's very unfortunate. Anyway, we can't really blame her. All those dreams we were experiencing… and just when we thought we really belong here, I mean we have no memories of what happened. As day goes by it turns out we're not and we in fact belong into a very dark and frightening one. To tell you the truth I still can't believe it and it haunts me at night and in my sleep sometimes."

"You'll get over it, don't worry," she comforted her. "Anyway, as understandable as her reason was, I think gathering information about our past and compiling it for publishing is not a very good idea. It will only put us in grave danger. Who knows what will happen if people in this world knew about it," she asked.

"I was thinking about it also," and as a scary thought entered her mind, "What if they knew? The soldiers will look for us and they will definitely want us dead," she added in a scared tone while leaning forward so that only her sister can hear her even though they are the only people in the house and they are in the middle of a farm.

"Every continent will surely want our heads if that happens," she guaranteed her and then she smiled. "I'm just kidding. My good friend Laguna, he's the president of Esthar. He knew all about my story, our story. He's a good person. He understands. He can protect us," she assured her panicking sister.

"Esthar's president?! He knew?! Why?! What is his reaction when you told him?!"

"There's this one thing I didn't get the chance to tell anyone yet. Coming into this world, my memories of our own isn't only washed but new sets of memories came rushing into my head. That man, I've been with him before. Not in our world or here either. I fought alongside him and the other few which I didn't quite recognize by name but I can clearly remember their faces," she paused as she searched through her memories. She then explained everything about the endless war where she met Laguna.

"Wow…" Serah can't help but wonder in awe. "When did this happen? You never even left other than the time when you were forced by Etro to fight in Valhalla."

"I have no idea. I was thinking it might've happened when I was turned into a crystal together with the others when we were in Gran Pulse, or when I slept in Etro's throne for hundreds of years. But that I'm not sure of." Claire shifted her seat and faced towards the window on her right, arms folded and legs crossed while leaning in the sofa as she drifted upon her memories. "Anyway, maybe it is just destined that he was the one who found me lying unconscious on a shore in the Island Closest to Hell where he said he was training his shooting that day. I immediately recognized him, and he also did. Too bad that day I can't remember anything about what happened, other than my name," she continued.

The young Farron just stared at her older sister's back, "Is it bad if I say 'I can't believe it?' I mean I find it hard to believe you still found an ally landing into a completely different dimension. You're really something, sis." Serah looked really impressed.

"It's a huge bit of luck. Let's just thank that someone…something, which put Laguna and I into that situation in the first place, whatever that entity is." She turned to face her sister and smiled. "So, what's Snow been up to this days?" she asked.

"Well, he just mentioned the other day about a huge race happening in the city so he's pretty much consumed preparing for it, strolling all around Deling and other places with the whole NORA crew. He didn't stay at home that much. Whenever he is, all he did was tinker in his vehicle all day," her younger sister informed her.

"And that's where he's planning to get the money to sustain you and your future family?" _Perfect._ Claire raised an eyebrow, she looked offended. Now that she noticed the changes in her sister's physique. No doubt Serah got thinner since the day she last saw her and she looked like she didn't always get enough rest, her tired-looking eyes stands proof for it.

"Sis, I don't want to be a hindrance to his dreams. We're not married yet anyway so I don't want to restrict him from doing what he wants. And besides, he can make a good career out of racing and from what I've heard that will earn him enough eventually. It is okay with me," the young pinkette defended.

"No Serah, IT IS not okay! Look, we're not in our world anymore where everything we need is already provided for us without even sweating for it. Here in this world, we need to work our ass off in order to survive. And if that idiot boyfriend of yours really is serious of marrying you in the future, he needed to stop acting like a little kid and straighten up his thinking. I do not totally agree with this! Look at yourself? Seriously, do you even eat on time?! If he will continue with this stupid thing he'll be damn sorry because I'm going to have to bring you with me when I get back to Esthar." Claire is now clearly mad from what she heard when the door opened and the man now in the hot seat entered, earning himself a worried look from his girlfriend and an instant glare from their surprise visitor.

"Oh heeeyyy sis what bring's you-" He's not yet finished talking when a fuming Claire stood up and immediately approached him like she's going to attack someone.

"I'm not your sister. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She scorned.

"H-Hey, Light, just chill for a while okay? What are you so mad about?" Snow automatically raised his arms as if shielding a blow that is about to come while darting his eyes back and forth to the woman in front of him who is currently chewing him out and his woman who is about to panic at the back.

"Didn't you promise me that you will take good care of my sister? And what is this? You're toying around with your motor crap and betting for some stupid race instead of searching for a stable job and thinking for your future as a family? Really, are you serious?!" She pointed her finger to the startled man.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Listen. It's not like I go out of the house to rock and ride, well that's also a part of it, but the thing is we go every day to this huge garage shop in Deling where we configure motors and stuff and in return they pay us good that's why we're still faring until now." He then looked to her girlfriend who is now surprised from what she heard. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about it." He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Okay… Serah, I part timed as a mechanic in the morning and I race at night. That's my way of earning so that we can both eat and hey, we still can manage to save for our wedding right?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serah looked hurt. "You've been working hard all this time and not tell me about it? What about me? I'm sitting here all day wondering where you might have been, waiting for you to come home. Why didn't you tell me everything?" She is about to cry. Claire sighed and stepped aside as if to give way to a confrontation between the lovers that she had started. She leaned on a nearby wall and she folded her arms as she listens.

"Because I don't want you to worry any further… And I'm embarrassed to tell you what my job really is so I lied to you about the plenty of money I earn from racing only. I didn't get that much from either one of them so I took both. Remember you mentioned before that you wanted to work also in order to help with the expenses but I do not agree? It's because I wanted to take my responsibility as a man in this house. What am I going to say to myself if I let you work? What will Light say to me if she ever finds out that I let you, huh? That I'm a useless bastard? I… I don't want to feel useless. But right now I'm starting to think that I am because I don't know of any better ways to earn other than greasing myself and fixing those motorcycles I don't even own." Snow let out a deep sigh and faced his girlfriend's older sister. "Light, I'm still trying my best. I do not stop and I'm not planning to stop until I can give the life that you wanted for your sister."

"You better be." The ex-soldier unfolded her arms and walked towards the NORA leader. "If this is your best then it's obviously not enough. And hiding things from her, do you think that will be healthy for your relationship? I bet you will not last that long if that's the case. You're focusing too much with the obligations that had been brought to you the day you decided to drag my sister here to live with you and now you're losing your sight of the things you promised me so I agreed with your stupid idea. Look at her." She pointed at her sister who is now crying and Snow obliged. "Do you really think she's happy?" He sighed and looked down at the floor. "You still wanted to do this? Then do it right. Just when I'm starting get my higher hopes for you, Snow." She turned her heels, picked up her luggage and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving." She looked in her sister's direction, "I'm going to call you when I get home." She then looked at Snow who still has his head down. "Fix this." And then she left.


	2. The Trip to Balamb

_**The Trip to Balamb**_

" _So what happened?"_ Laguna asked from the line.

"Not good." Claire replied while calming herself. She is once again on a cab making her way back to the Galbadian station. That visit clearly didn't turn out well as she had planned to. She really wanted to stay for maybe a day in hopes of spending some time with her sister but she instantly changed her mind.

" _What do you mean? You had an argument with your sister?"_ He clearly sensed that the woman is in a bad mood.

"I had some sort of a misunderstanding with his boyfriend," she admitted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… _Wait, let me get this straight. You and your sister's boyfriend had an argument? Seriously Claire, do yourself a favor and get your own man so you don't have to yell at other people's boyfriend for god sake. Beat him into pulp whenever you're pissed if that will make you feel better,"_ the old man said with humor in his voice. Claire just rolled her eyes and said nothing.

" _To lighten things up a bit, I have some good news. I had already arranged your appointment at the Balamb Garden."_ Laguna informed her.

"Well that's good news. When's the schedule?" She planned on taking the aptitude and the field tests at the Balamb Garden and if she passed those she will return from being a soldier, this time working for a completely different military force. Working under Laguna as his private security clearly doesn't make her progress with her interests. She didn't do much other than following him around all day. She wants some action, the real ones that's why she resigned. She tried to join the Estharian army, but the president did not agree with the idea because he said that Esthar's military base stinks and is filled with perverts and such a good looking woman like her didn't belong there. What a reason coming from a former soldier himself. She proposed to go to Galbadia instead so she can be closer to where Serah is but still he didn't abide because according to him, working under Galbadia's military is like being a beggar asking for coins on the street. They never pay their men fairly. In fact he's like a fal'Cie, almost offering her everything even if she doesn't need them so she ends up refusing all the time, always reminding him that she wants to work hard for everything she needs. But this one is a very rare and talkative kind of fal'Cie because he's branding her everywhere with his nonstop talking.

" _That would be the problem. You might not get enough rest when you arrive here because tomorrow is also your appointment,"_ he informed her.

"I can sleep throughout the travel. That's not a problem. I'll just take the train straight to Balamb," she assured him.

 _"That's a good idea. I'll just request somebody to clear a dorm room so you'll have a bunk to rest through the night."_ Laguna added.

"Thanks." As soon as she got off from the cab, she looked at the huge monitor as she checked for the next trip which happens to be the last for the day and will leave in two minutes. She headed to the ticket booth and paid the fare to the Balamb Station and kept up just in time before the last train going to the location departed.

"Laguna, still there?" She checked on her caller in between heavy breaths.

" _Yea! Now, see, I've already told you about my son right?"_ Laguna spoke after a moment.

"Why?" Sheasked in return hinting him that she well remembered what he's referring to.

 _"I was thinking. He's you know…single and all. Hey, why haven't I thought about this? You can freely have him if you want! Right from this moment you already have my blessing!"_ he laughed heartily.

"Sounds to me like a dog free for adoption," she replied sarcastically.

 _"Well, he's the most handsome breed the world has ever had you know? I'm sure of it, I'm his father,"_ he boasted.

Claire sighed. "I'm just wondering. Is your son as loud as his father is?" She asked more of a rhetorical question.

 _"Actually darling, he's a complete opposite. He's a quiet and reserved type of guy. He had troubles mingling with the others before but he's changed a lot now, becoming more open and all. He mostly inherited his personality from his mother. Physically, he has his mother's eyes but his good looks and build, man that's all me."_ He continued selling his son to the ex-soldier.

"Alright, enough with you Mr. Matchmaker… So he's the commander of the garden, right?" She changed the topic.

 _"Slash the headmaster-in-charge. The current headmaster, Cid Kramer as we've heard in the news is somewhat sick and he's pretty much old to work so he left the garden in my son's hands temporarily and lives with his wife for now at the orphanage to recover,"_ he recalled.

"I hope by any chance I could talk to him," she wondered more to herself.

 _"Am I sensing something here?"_ The old man teased. _"Of course you can! He's always busy though doing elderly stuffs. Sometimes I feel pity at that kid. The garden is becoming his entire life and all."_

"Good news is, he didn't exist as nothing but a push over. I knew of a person who is really good when he talks the talk but cannot walk the walk."She remembered the argument they had earlier.

 _"And that is why he's just perfect for you."_ Laguna laughed. _"I'll give him a call if you wanted to talk to him," he offered._

 _For the love of god, shut this man,_ she cursed to herself. "No. I can handle it. Thanks. I'm going to hang up." She cancelled the call to immediately finish the conversation and she sighed, leaning her cheek in her right fist while she stared through the window. _Squall Leonhart, I get this weird feeling that I already know you_. She felt her eyelids became heavy and she closed them as the train's movement sways her into sleep.

"Train, Train… Take Us Away… Take Us Away Far Away… To The Future, We Will Go… Where We Go… No One Knows…"

A woman who had just ridden the train from the West Galbadian Station is skipping in the train hallway as she searches for a spot to prop into while singing. She's in her mid-twenties with a brown short hair. She wears a yellow dress and a pair of brown boots. She suddenly halted in her steps and her humming when she noticed a pink haired lady sitting in one of the seats on her left side.

"Hmm…" She scanned the whole area. There aren't many passengers at that time besides the two men sitting on the further part of the cockpit so there are plenty of rows to be occupied. Deciding if she will be sitting somewhere else or just take the vacant seat in front of the woman, she hummed and looked down again at the passenger who is obviously sleeping at the time. She finally decided to join the stranger.

"Do you mind?" she asked. No response. The lady didn't even move. "Okaaay! I hope you don't." She whispered while carefully taking her seat and looked through the window. She shifted her seat darting her eyes to the still unconscious woman. Still bothered of possibly invading someone's private space, she added, "By the way I'm Selphie. It's just that I hate sitting on a train alone. I mean it's such a bummer, the long travels and all you do is sit and you don't have someone with you to talk to it's just so, so sad and I hope it is ok with you. " She chatted in her low voice as if the person she was talking with is listening. She looked through the window again. She hesitated for a moment but started to sing again.

"Train, Train… Take Us Away… Take Us Away Far Away… To The Future…"

Claire slowly opened her eyes. She felt irritated at the woman singing in front of her who just disturbed her nap. Her senses came the moment Selphie sat so she pretty much heard everything. She's just not in the mood to have a lady chat. When did she have, anyway? That confrontation she had earlier with Snow has flipped her mood completely resting her face on her right fist, she sighed and leaned on the window beside her as her eyes glared at the brunette.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?" Selphie was startled at the deep sigh and the look she's receiving from the passenger in front of her and immediately stopped singing.

"Selphie, right?" Claire asked. The woman nodded. She sighed again and shut her eyes as she prepare the heavy words she's about to say just because it opposes what she really feels. Honestly, she hasn't gotten any ample rest and a nap is all she needed. "No worries." She breathed.

"Really? Oh, don't worry I won't bother you anymore. I'll just sit here and… Okay." The brunette didn't continue her words as she didn't want to irritate the woman any further. "Wow…" Selphie said in awe just after a few seconds. "You're really pretty. You know… the kind of strong but really good looking face. Your hair color is kind of unusual though, I mean I do not know of someone who dyes their hair pink but wow… That looks really cute on you."

Claire didn't really know how to respond to compliments. She was already used to the smooth talks she had always received from her fellow soldiers and she knew it was only in an attempt to get her so her guaranteed move is to just shove it all off. Still, she is perfectly aware of how extremely attractive she is so she finally managed to say a simple thank you.

 _We Are Now Approaching Our Final Stop, Balamb Station… Please Make Sure To Gather All Your Belongings Before You Leave… Thank You And Have A Nice Day…_

The speaker lit up announcing that they have just arrived in the city of Balamb. It is already 4 o'clock in the afternoon when she reached her destination. She admitted to herself that she was mentally tortured by the woman who did nothing but talk and tell a whole lot of stories, mostly morbid stories to her for a good two hours. What the last thriller movie she just watched yesterday was all about and how she fancied the eating habits of what they call zombies, the lot of it. As a result, she had also been guilty for killing the woman several times in her head. She never got the sleep she promised to Laguna she'll going to take while she's on her way. She felt like her head is floating from the lack of rest.

 _Serah has told me this is where I can find Hope, working as a young researcher at the Garden,_ she thought. _That kid, I never thought he would arrive in this world few years older than me. That's a bit weird. I need to go see and talk to him._ She planned in her mind.

"Hey!" Lightning was pulled from her thoughts when Selphie poked her on her shoulder. She just got off from the train and is now standing in the subway with her luggage on her right hand.

"What?" She said. _Are you planning to follow me around all day, seriously?_ She wanted to curse the young lady.

"Sheesh… You know we travelled long hours but you certainly didn't talk. That's a bit interesting. You somewhat remind me of my brother. Well he's not my brother in blood and all but we came from the same orphanage… that thing I told you earlier, remember?" Selphie chatted.

"Yeah about the sixth, I think?" Claire recalled without even looking. She walked down the stairs and headed for the exit. She swiped her card and the metal bar blocking the small gate clicked open. Outside the station, she continued her steps to the main road, completely aware that Selphie is still following her. She chose to take the narrow alley she saw on her right in hopes of losing her stalker and internally regretted her decision right away. _Oh crap._ It was too dark throughout the pathway but as soon as she reached the end and turned left she can finally see the road and the vehicles passing through at the farther end of the alley that tells her the way she chose is also heading for the main road.

Cannot contain her irritation anymore, she turned on her back and scorned. "What do you want from me, really?!"

Selphie stopped and her face mirrored the expression of shock. "Well… I… Aaaahhhh!" She screamed and jumped in surprise as a strange man with a black mask appeared from the dark corner behind them and snatched her bag from her shoulder. She's obviously been mugged. "My baaaaaggg!" She continued screaming.

Before the thief could get anywhere with the thing he had stolen, Claire stuck her right foot sideways and tripped the man over as he passed on her side. Before the man could land face first on the bricked floors of the alley, she had already gripped his throat with her right hand and smashed him on the wall, with his feet suspended from the ground and her left hand already aiming a small gun in his skull. Jaw-dropped and awe-struck, Selphie stood behind like a mannequin.

Claire looked up with her piercing glare into the already shaking-in-fright thief she's strangling against the wall. "O-Ok I'm s-sorry! H-here!" The culprit can hardly make the words while having difficulty in breathing as the hand holding his throat tightened and he immediately dropped the brown bag. "P-please let me go!" He surely trembled in fear and begged, staring back and forth at the metal hole of death sticking right into his face and the pair of blue eyes scaring the hell out of his soul.

"It's a surprise you still value your existence." The pinkette casually muttered in her intimidating husky voice as she releases her grip from his throat, the mug fell into the ground and even stumbled getting up and ran as fast as he could for his dear life, tripping a few trash cans and empty boxes on his path in the process.

Claire holstered her gun on her waist and covered it with her long white, cotton jacket. She picked up the stolen bag and her luggage on her other hand and turned her face into the still awe-stricken brunette. "Guess I didn't see that coming. Are you alright?" She raised her left hand with the item. No response. "Tch…" She continued walking instead bringing the bag with her.

Selphie gulped, blinked twice and hurriedly followed the woman before finally speaking. "Y-yes. Thank you." She said between heavy breaths as she kept up with the ex-soldier's fast pace "Wow…" Realizing something, she asked. "Where are you from? Are you from Galbadia? You're good. I bet you're in the military." She accepted her bag that Claire offered to her once again.

"I wouldn't bet on it," the pinkette simply answered although her days as a sergeant for the Sanctum and her current objective to apply as a soldier in Balamb bumped into her mind.

"Oh, that's a bummer," Selphie replied. "Gosh you're really good! You have great skills and all. I don't know but schools can use someone as good as you." She added. And as if a bulb lit up on her head she further added, "You know I'm working at the Balamb Garden. I'm a soldier. I'm a SeeD actually! I-I just don't have my weapon with me right now and I'm caught off guard." She explained in embarrassment. She reached for her bag and held out her wallet. She pulled some sort of an identification card and held it in the woman's face.

"You're a soldier?" Claire wanted to burst into laugh. _Well in that manner I suppose your school really needs a hand._ She inwardly mocked.

"I mean your skills, you're so fast! You can join us! I'm 999% sure you will fit in there!" She excitedly suggested.

"I am about to," she simply replied.

"Really, well I can arrange that for you!" Selphie said excitedly.

"I do have my appointment tomorrow thank you." She informed her. "I'm going now." She turned her back to her. "You can come along if you want."

"Can I?" the brunette asked. Assuring that the offer she just heard wasn't a joke.

"You don't want to?" Claire asked in return.

"Of course I do!" Selphie jumped in excitement. "Oh! Wait." She said as she saw something and she immediately ran towards the other street and disappeared from the crowd.

"What now?" She spun her heel and hurriedly walked towards where Selphie had gone. She scanned the whole sidewalk, to her left and right, even on the other side of the road. There are a lot of people walking and crossing and it made her search even more difficult. _Just where did she go?_ She continued walking and turned on what the road sign says the Seaside Road where the other side of the road is obviously where the shore is and the sidewalk where she is standing right now is a long line of stores that sells various items, coffee shops and restaurants. And surely there, she found the brunette peeking through one of the window stores. She walked towards the store named _Glamour du Fior_ and stopped just in front of the door beside where the woman is standing. She glanced at what the lady is looking at and gently shook her head in disappointment. _Once again I'll never understand women's fashion._ She commented to herself. She looked on what she's currently wearing. Well, she doesn't even care if it's the latest fashion but at least she's comfortable with it. _I killed these clothes like I was born here_ , she thought. In fact she looked just like a tourist vacationing in Balamb.

She audibly cleared her throat. The SeeD who is preoccupied in admiring the clothing displays in the shop jumped in surprise and looked at her left.

"Oh! Hey look!" Selphie pointed at the mannequin behind the glass window. "I was passing by and I glanced at this dress and I was like fallen in love! Aww… Look how cute it is! I really want one!" She gushed.

Lightning cleared her throat once more. She couldn't bear seeing this woman idolizing what to her is just a simple piece of sewed cloth. "Okay. Can we go now?" She started, ignoring the woman completely smitten by a dress. "I still need to study." The ex-soldier added.

At that instant, Selphie had already forgotten all about the dress and skipped towards her.

"Oh! The aptitude test! Right!" The SeeD jumped in excitement and held the pinkette's hands out of joy. "You know what? You'll never regret it I promise!" She guaranteed. "I can't wait to blow up the enemies into smithereens with you!"

Claire smiled and just managed to say "Okay. But not for now, I just need you to be quiet."

"Copy that!" Selphie saluted to her as if already welcoming her in the Garden family and winked. "Come to think of it, sis. We haven't eaten since we rode the train and we've travelled that looooong. I feel famished." She rubbed her stomach with her face obviously stating tiredness. "What do you say we eat first before I head to school? Since you retrieved my bag from that punk, it's going to be my treat!" Before she can even hear any objections, she let out the words, "I'm not taking no for an answer." And she pulled the woman's hand towards one of the restaurants overlooking the sea.

Sitting on a round table for two at the cafe's balcony facing the sea and the marvelous sunset, the two had already finished eating and are now taking a cup of coffee.

"Say, what made you apply? I mean you should've gone when you were younger. We're about the same age I think." The SeeD asked the ex-soldier sitting just in front of her.

"It doesn't interest me before." Claire lied. She folded her arms in her chest and crossed her legs as she leaned on her chair while she looked away at the sea so it wouldn't become so obvious. She's not really a good liar.

"Well that's some sort of a midlife crisis," Selphie commented. "I get it don't worry." she chuckled. "Honestly being a soldier isn't that easy. I've known a lot of people who backed down and didn't continue their training. I was as halfhearted as they are but I thought of my friends. I thought no, I won't jump off the ship and leave them."

Lightning switched her look to the SeeD who in return was looking down at her coffee cup she obliviously stirred for quite too many. She thought she might've been too harsh with this person. She believed she was just being genuinely thoughtful and friendly.

"So you fight alongside friends, huh?" She asked, trying her best not to sound mean. "I still honestly wonder why you're telling me all these."

The brunette raised her head again. "What do you mean? Why not?" She was completely oblivious of what the question meant.

"Nothing. I just find it weird that you find it easy to make friends with a complete stranger and here you are telling me stories about your life." She stared at the young lady.

The SeeD looked at the couple eating at a table beside them. "I don't know. Maybe because I feel nothing in this world will bring harm to me. I feel so safe and just happy." She shifted her gaze at the distance. "I am a carefree type of person. I love to make friends, chat and hang with them. I value every person I meet. Regardless of what they are, if you show kindness and love to everyone who would want to harm you?" She then looked at the woman in front of her. "And besides everyone is friendly and lovable, you don't need to be afraid to trust."

Claire smirked. "Really? Like the thief a while ago who tried to snatch your bag?"

Selphie pouted. "Well, maybe he just needed the money so bad. If I gave it to him I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me."

"So you treat everyone as a charity case?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from an actual soldier. Isn't it your job to deal with them? Stealing is still a crime regardless of the reason why they commit it. And don't forget, trusting everyone doesn't guarantee that no one will bite you. And that's a fact. Trust the wrong kind and you're a goner."

The SeeD is clearly shocked at the woman's reaction. "Hey are you mad?" She asked after a moment. "You're almost yelling I thought maybe I sort of annoyed you. I could sometimes be that stubborn without noticing. I'm sorry." They just got out from the restaurant and are now at the sidewalk again.

Claire was also shocked at how she reacted. She somehow used the situation to vent her foul mood. _Great_. She silently cursed herself and now felt really sorry for the woman. "No. I just talk like this when I'm implying something," she excused. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds harsh. But that's the reality of life. Don't take it too bad. It's also for your own good." She paused.

"I understand. I honestly don't feel bad about it. It's a piece of advice. You're not the first person who had told me that actually. And I still feel you're a kind person." she replied cheerfully.

"Right." The ex-soldier replied after a moment. "I think we better head off to where we should be."

"To the Garden, we go!" Selphie raised her fist up.

She smiled. "By the way, it's Claire." She introduced herself.

Selphie looked up as if she was remembering something, "Oh, right! What am I thinking? All this time I haven't even asked for your name! Sheesh… Well, Claire? That's a cute one!" She held up her right hand and the pinkette took it. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"And thank you…for tagging along." It's true that she is somehow thankful that she had taken her mind off from thinking even for a while and that she had someone to talk to, even if she doesn't talk that much and how persistent and irritating this person was. Still it is somewhat a relief for her.

"Tee hee! Hey, I know you might not agree with this but I really want to be friends with you. Can I just call you…sis? I just don't like the formalities you know, it's just for oldies," the brunette asked.

"If that's what you want." She thought about Snow who is dying for her to be his sister but she won't allow him and here she is, giving Selphie the freedom to call her "sis" any time she wants. _Ah, to hell with it. That guy is an idiot._

Selphie waved at the cab that had just stopped in front of them and dropped off its passenger. They rode the vehicle and they headed towards the infamous military school.


	3. Rough and Rude

Rough and Rude

"Well… Here we are! The home of the blue heroes! Balamb Garden!" Selphie proudly announced as they stood in front of a huge black metal gate guarded atop by two large gargoyle statues in each side as the giant mobile school towers behind it.

"The military base is called a Garden and the soldiers it produce are called seeds. That's a cute concept." Lightning dully commented while looking up at the structure.

"I know right! It's Headmaster Cid's idea, you know? And THIS!" the nunchaku specialist proudly raised her arms as she referred to the enormous blue school that mightily stood in front of them, "This is his dream!" she then landed her hands on her waist and smiled as if boasting the academy to her companion.

The pinkette looked at the woman uninterestingly and shifted again her look on the metal gate as two men in SeeD uniform arrived. They opened the gates and saluted the SeeD way. Selphie replied with the same salute and spoke "At ease." The soldiers then stood straight. They then shifted their gaze at the unfamiliar woman.

"And you are?" The man with the spectacles named Cyrux Verouge asked suspiciously.

Selphie intercepted even before Lightning thought she needed to react and immediately said "She's a friend of mine and she's here to take the aptitude test."

"But the test is scheduled for tomorrow." The soldier with a scar on it's right cheek named Rues Orlenburg replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"By any chance, do you have your invitation letter with you?" Verouge firmly asked as he adjusted his glasses while inspecting the woman in front of them.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong with all the reception guys? Why do you act so suspecting and stuff? I told you she's my friend, duh?" Selphie rolled her eyes.

"I understand. But we have our S.O.P's when it comes to outsiders. You should know that by now. We don't let them enter the premises without any official invitation or approval." Verouge explained in his monotonous tone.

"I don't have the invitation letter." Claire casually replied that earned her a more suspecting reaction from the two men.

"In that case we will be needing to escort you to the city for now and we will even book you a room until tomorrow's test. I apologize but we cannot let you inside." Verouge replied and he bowed as he spoke the words I apologize.

"But-" Selphie was interrupted as Claire spoke again.

"That's quite a hassle. I came all the way from Esthar and traveled that far. I thought President Loire said I will be warmly permitted to stay here and study until tomorrow. I think it's time I give him a call." She sarcastically said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed. She's damn serious even by the look on her face.

The SeeD's exchange confusing looks, while Selphie stared in awe as she realized that the woman is somewhat affiliated with Laguna, as the flash stepped a bit far from them while she talk to someone from the other line. Not long has passed and she returned, offering her phone to Verouge.

"He wants to talk to you." She simply muttered.

The soldier cleared his throat as he accepted the mobile and turned his back at them.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Mr. President."

"My name is Cyrux Verouge, sir."

"Yes sir."

"I understand, sir."

"Certainly, sir."

"I apologize, sir."

"Yes. Absolutely sir. Goodbye."

That's all the three heard from the SeeD as the latter spoke to Laguna on the phone. He cancelled the call, faced them and returned the phone to Claire.

"Miss Farron, my apologies. We weren't informed that you are expected to arrive today." He then cleared his throat once more. "To make it up to you, let us escort you to your room, miss. Again, we apologize." And they bowed.

"Just doing your job. It's fine." Claire replied.

Selphie sighed and commented, "I told you, right?" and rolled her eyes once more as she tugged the pinkette's arm and before they started walking she added, "Never mind. I'll take her to her room. Just deliver her luggage. And this time do it right, 'kaaay?"

Selphie tapped the key card on the sensor beside the door of the room and then the door clicked open. They stepped inside and Claire scanned the room.

"Well, here's the bathroom and there's the kitchen and the mini dining table. Fridge is right there and you can stock them with groceries, cook on that stove and stuff if you don't want to fall in line at the cafeteria." The brunette pointed in every location she mentioned and the visitor just looked at every location she pointed.

The SeeD walked towards another door in front of them that hissed and automatically slid open and revealed the bedroom.

"Tada! Bedroom!" Selphie winked as she presented the room with her arms. "There's the bed and there's the study table. Oh! And there's the window! I know it's obvious but the view on this room is phenomenal like for real!" She explained enthusiastically. "Most students kill for their grades to earn comfy rooms like this, but not literally anyway." She continued. "Anyway, is this room okay with you?"

Claire nodded. "It's quiet here and cozy. That's enough for me. Thank you."

"Ahum! Okay I won't disturb you so I'm gonna zoom out." The brunette skipped towards the door and she halted. She looked back at the ex-soldier who has her back now, staring at the at the field outside the window. "I'm sorry about Verouge and Rues."

The pinkette turned to face her. "It's fine."

"They're always like that. They are actually the ones assigned at the gates because in reality they suck out there on the field. They're SeeD's but more like dogs guarding their master's home. And they are always rude with other people especially outsiders. That's why they're known here as VeROUGH and RUDES." And she chuckled at the thought.

Claire smiled and just muttered a simple "Forget it."

Selphie nodded. "Okay sis. Good night! See ya around tomorrow, aight?"she smiled and added, "Oh! Your luggage is already here! Buh-bye!" and she gestured a big wave and exited the dorm.

The valkyrie walked towards her luggage, carried it, laid it down on the soft bed and started to unpack. Few clothes, toiletries, books and a tablet. That's all she got inside the leather case. I'm not one to pack too many, much more girly stuffs. She thought.

8:20pm. She checked at the time on her phone after she finished arranging her things. She then decided to take a warm bath. Inside the bathroom, she sat at the tub and savored the warmness of the water. It makes her feel relaxed. She felt like all the stress she's been through the whole day have been washed away. She thought of her sister. Is she mad at her for leaving that soon? That idiot Snow. She should've stayed longer if it wasn't for him. She then begged to herself to focus. Heads up, Claire. You have a big day ahead of you. You need this for yourself. For your dream. Once she's finished she proceeded to the bedroom, dressed up in a white sleeveless shirt and cotton shorts and grabbed her tablet.

"Let's see." She muttered to herself. She started doing research and study all about Balamb and the Garden way before, the moment she decided she wanted to be a soldier again and now, she's reviewing herself with a refresher.

1:48am. She looked at the digital clock sitting on the study table just in front of her and she rubbed her tiring eyes. She drowned herself absorbing informations by informations, facts by facts, do's and don't's and everything she needs to know until she has finally fallen asleep.


	4. Big Sister, Young Brother?

Claire opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the alarm clock on her bedside table. She was lying on her stomach with her face half buried on her pillow. She looked at it and realized it was already 5:01am. Today is the most coveted aptitude test and she needed to grab a slot which in every hundred of hopeful applicants, only few are fortunately picked. She rolled over and rubbed her left eye as she struggle to focus and fight her sleepiness. I must be really tired that I didn't even knew how I got here on the bed. She smiled at herself. She then started dragging herself up to the bathroom, washed her face to wake herself up and leaned on the marble sink with her two hands as she stared at her reflection on the mirror, thinking of her agendas for this day. _Besides the test, I need to see Hope. That stubborn kid… Oh, he's not a kid anymore. Right…_ She gently shook her head, walked to the shower and prepared for the day.

 _"Hello? Sis are you awake?"_ A feminine voice was heard from the doorbell speaker after buzzing while Claire was arranging the things she will bring outside. The pinkette shifted her gaze from the speaker in one corner of the room to the main door. She approached the door and looked at the screen to see who is outside. Selphie? She immediately recognized the woman with the brown bob who is waving at the front door camera. She sighed and pressed the unlock button. The sliding doors produced a hissing sound. It slid open and revealed the brunette whom now is in her SeeD uniform.

"Hey, hey, heeey!" Selphie greeted cheerfully while waving. "Good thing you're already awake. Wooow! Look at choo! You look good!" she looked at the lady from head to toe with admiration. The pinkette is now wearing a loose white long sleeve polo that is buttoned up just above her cleavage that hints everyone who will look her seductive curves as she moves and a simple faded blue jeans and heels. Her shiny pink locks cascading down her left shoulder like the usual.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Anyway we better go. C'mon!" The SeeD jumped excitedly.

"Where? The test will start at 10." The ex-soldier is clearly uninterested.

"I know right? But as the head of the Garden festival committee and since you are my new friend, I'm gonna take you to a tour so you'll not get lost… Not like me when I was a newbie here." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "And of course we'll grab some breakfast at the cafeteria!" The brunette added. Her big smile not leaving her face.

"At this hour?" Claire checked her wrist watch.

"Aw c'mon it's 3 more hours before the test. It would be so boring if you'll just sit around this room." Then she paused for a reply. And when she didn't get any from the woman who just had her arms folded while staring at her, she added, "Please? Please? Pleeaase?" while sporting her most pitiful expression.

Claire sighed and shut her eyes tight. _There she goes again._ She wanted to feel irritated but she thought Selphie is just being nice to her. She also thought that walking around the school will give her the higher chance to bump into Hope. "It wouldn't hurt I guess." She decided.

"Yipeee!" Selphie jumped again in excitement. The pinkette grabbed her stuff and locked the door and they started walking towards the enormous rounded lobby of the garden.

"Hey I forgot to give you this." The SeeD handed a Visitor's Pass card. "You can use this to access the classroom you were assigned for the exam." She winked.

"Thanks." She simply replied and she accepted the card without looking at her companion. She was busy pointing her eyeballs in every direction in hopes of seeing her friend.

"Are you ready? I admit it's a bit difficult. I also took the aptitude test because I was a transferee back then from Trabia and we need to pass that to make sure we are worthy of participating in the field exam." Selphie recalled as they walked. "And don't worry! No classes today to give way to the exam so there are not much students around here as you can see. Some went home for the long weekend and some will just be spending their time in the city. These students chose to stay because their homes are far away from here." She pointed at the students scattered in the lobby though there's not much of them.

"Sure is." The ex-soldier simply replied. And as a thought entered her mind, "Do you know of a person who's working here named Hope? He's a researcher." She immediately asked.

"Hm? Hope…" Selphie leaned her temple on her right index finger and looked up as she was thinking of the person. "Oh! Hope! Hope Estheim!" She exclaimed after a few moments.

"You know him?" Claire asked sounding interested.

"Ofcourse! The handsome guy with the spiky gray hair! I talk to him frequently especially when I'm running errands for Squall. You know getting informations, files and stuff. Don't worry, we'll bump into him one day." The brunette said.

At this point, the pinkette halted with her steps, grabbed the brunette on both shoulders to make her face her and narrowed her eyes and looked intently at the SeeD. "Squall Leonhart right? Is he here?" She firmly asked.

The brunette was caught surprised at the valkyrie's reaction. "Y-yes. He just arrived... this dawn I think. Why?" She answered slowly sounding somewhat uncertain. Claire looked down at the floor, thinking deeply and kept silent.

"Claire, what's the matter?" Selphie asked worriedly.

She looked again at the brunette and smiled. "Nothing." The SeeD replied with a smile and they started walking again. They proceeded to start the tour on the south where the front gate is located.

"You already knew this part right?" Selphie pointed at the entrance.

"This is where we entered last night." Claire replied.

"Yep!" And the brunette ran onto the southeastern lobby where the library is located. The pinkette just walked as she follows the nunchaku specialist. "C'mon!" She said when they are already in the outside corridor without stopping and did not realize she was about to collide into someone along the hallway.

BUMP!

"Aw!" Selphie fell into the floor at the impact. "What're you blind?" She said irritably without looking at the person. Claire hurriedly approached the fallen SeeD to help her get up.

"I'm sorry! Why the hell are you even running?" The man with a tattooed face in SeeD uniform replied while scratching his head.

Upon recognizing the voice, the brunette looked up and she guessed it right. It's her childhood friend and co-orphan duelist. "Zell! You-"

"Whoa! See I have this book that I borrowed from the library and I was reading it before you even bumped me." The blond taunted.

"You don't even read books during classes. Try harder!" Selphie replied with a sarcasm as she accepted the ex-soldier's hand who just pulled her to stand up. This is when the fighter noticed the brunette's companion.

"Oh my Gods...an angel!" Zell exclaimed with hearts fluttering around him. "H-hi! I'm Zell! Zell Dincht!" He rubbed his gloved right hand on his pants before offering it to the lady which the latter hesitated to accept.

"Not again..." He disappointingly muttered.

Claire decided to shake the blond's hand and introduced herself. "Claire Farron." The man shook the woman's hand tightly and much longer than the normal with a wide grin while blushing.

Selphie interrupted by pulling the woman's hand from Zell's tight grip. "You pervert!"

The blond scratched his head once more while chuckling awkwardly. "Relax! I'm just being friendly. I'm not Irvine you know?"

The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Still, you should answer my question. What are you doing in a place like this? You're allergic to this wing you told us that. And what's that in your hand?"

Zell immediately hid the red folder that is on his left hand which is covered between the pages of the book and he started to sweat. "Ah, uh n-nothing. It's just a piece of scratch I picked from the library." He lied.

"You really suck at lying, Dinky. I know that folder you dumb. That's an important document in your hand. Is that a mission?" Selphie folded her arms and raised one eyebrow while interrogating the tattooed man while Claire just stood silent at the back, just watching the two. She thought of sneaking while the two are busy bickering when suddenly a familiar voice which became deeper through the years spoke from behind her.

"Zell what's taking you so long. You know we need that documents upstairs." The young adult complained.

Claire turned to face the gray haired young man in grey SeeD uniform which is now shocked as he sees the pink haired woman in front of her. The ex-soldier wanted to mirror the same expression but she stilled her emotions as she called upon the man. "Long time no see, Hope." She spoke.

"Light? What are you doing here?" He asked without sounding mean. His eyes wide as he stared at the lady.

"Wait a minute. You knew each other?" Zell interrupted. And he leaned forward to the boy while looking sharply at him and said in a whisper, "Man, I was the first one who saw her. I call dibs." Hope just glanced at him and he continued to look at the ex-soldier. His expression has changed from shock to longing.

"Wow. So it's true." The pinkette ignored the question as she looked at her friend from head to toe with a hint of a smile on her lips. "You're all grown up." He's grown much taller than the Hope she last saw and his features became much more manly and handsome now. She was amazed by what she saw.

Hope chuckled, trying his best not to lose his heart which is about to jump now that he's standing in front of her when in fact the moment he saw the woman his face instantly flushed. "That's the product of years of training here. How about you? You never changed. Still as beautiful as ever." He replied.

"Since when did you become a smooth talker?" She asked more of a rethorical question, still smiling. "Anyway, we better go. I'll be taking the test today. Let's catch up later. I'll just see you around." She really thought of yelling at the man for not contacting her as soon as she set foot in this school. HER, in all of the people, but she just let go of the thought. She sighed deeply. She's now happy she saw him safe and doing well with his life and that's enough for her. She starts to walk back to the main lobby followed by Selphie who just wanted to squeal right at that moment at which for her, a romantic scene she just witnessed and before Claire passed beside the young man, he gently held her in her left arm.

"I'm happy that I finally saw you." He said with honesty. "I'm gonna see you later. I'll find you." He added with eagerness in his tone which the pinkette replied with a nod and continued to walk away with the brunette.

And Zell was left standing there, hunched and defeated. "Goodbye loser!" He barely heard Selphie shouted from the distance.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The SeeD asked when they are already inside the cafeteria. She's really interested, slightly leaning and staring seriously at the woman sitting across the table that earned her a shocked expression. They are now sitting in one of the tables and taking their breakfast. They decided to just cancel the tour since it's already 9am and Selphie already forgot the folder she saw Zell was hiding.

"Hope? No." Claire replied with her eyes slightly widened. Inside her head, she can't comprehend where that theory came from. She's more of like a young brother to me. She thought.

The brunette didn't say a word and just took a spoonful of fruit flavored cereals in her mouth and chewed slowly while looking down on her bowl. "Do you like him?" She finally said after drinking water without looking at the woman.

The pinkette who was in the process of swallowing the food in her mouth peacefully, ended up choking upon hearing the words as she struggles to grab the glass of water on the table and drink on it. "What kind of question is that?" She said in between coughs.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked and when she earned a nod from the woman she continued, "Well I just felt that you've known each other very well for a very long time and you have that certain connection." Selphie commented.

"I love him. That's the truth." Claire leaned against her chair and stared at the spoon she's holding.

The brunette squealed. "Oh my gosh! I knew it!" She tried her hardest not to say it aloud while gushing.

The pinkette raised her eyebrow at the SeeD. "Because he's like a brother to me. I love him. Just like I love my sister, Serah." She explained. And with that, the brunette's expression changed from excited to disappointed.

She cleared her throat. "But honestly, I bet he likes you." She commented.

"I'm a sister figure to him." She clarified. She honestly felt this conversation is becoming more and more awkward by the minute.

"No I mean more than that. I saw it in the way he looked at you." Selphie observed.

"You're overlooking things." Claire defended.

"I'm not. I swear."

"You're now sounding a lot like Laguna."

"How was he? A-anyway I'm just stating the obvious."

"Nothing's going on."

"For you. But for him?"

"You're insane, you know that?"

"I saw it in his eyes."

"We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"If I'm not a SeeD, I'll just use my talent on the streets in mind reading you know?"

Claire sighed deeply after the rapid throw of sentences and her phone vibrated from the table and when she saw who's calling on the phone screen, she quickly answered it.

"Serah?" She started with a bit of worry on her tone.

 _"Sis where are you? I've been trying to call you but you're not answering."_ The young woman on the other line said.

She sighed again. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood to talk last night." She apologized. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm in Balamb right now. I will be taking the exam in a few."

 _"Oh! So it is today? I completely forgot. Good luck sis. I know you can do it."_ Serah che _ered. "I'm sorry about yesterday with Snow. I wish you have stayed longer but it's okay. I understand. I'll see you soon_ , _ok?"_

"Yes. See you soon. Thanks. Take care." Claire replied and she cancelled the call. A sound of the bell was heard ringing around the school signaling that it is now time for the much awaited time for all the Garden hopefuls. The Balamb Garden Aptitude Exam.


	5. The Aptitude Test

Claire stood in front of the huge door of the classroom at the school's second floor. No one else is in the hallway right now as all the applicants are already inside their respective rooms. The test will start in five minutes. She just stood there, staring at the closed door. She can't help but contemplate everything that she's been through. And now there she is, inside the school, living a normal life and about to take a goddamn test. She felt all of this to be surreal. Like the gods has been very kind to her that for once in her life, she needn't to be tough, afraid, hurt or worried. The only thing she needs to worry about is to pass the exam. She remained there for about three minutes when a tall and attractive blonde woman in a SeeD uniform and spectacles with her hair neatly tied walk towards her.

"Excuse me? Are you going to take the exam?" The woman said in what she thought her naturally sexy and sophisticated voice. The pinkette nearly jumped and was pulled from her thoughts and instantly looked at the now standing behind her SeeD.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" The lady asked. She didn't say or do anything but stare at the woman. She looked at the folders that the blonde is holding. _Is she an instructor? I'm even having doubts if she's a human_. She stared at the woman's evenly symmetrical face, her unblemished skin, perfectly shaped eyebrows and almond shaped eyes adorned with deep blue irises that is covered by the glasses, long, ideal shaped nose that suits the face as a whole, the long neck and the abundance of chest, curved waist and hips to the long slim legs then up to the face again. _What a perfection._ She said to herself. _Maybe extreme beauty and appeal is their top requirement to have the license to teach here. I'm curious at this one's ability. Now I know why studying is a struggle for their students_. She thought.

"Why don't you come in?" Claire didn't even realize until now that one of her eyebrows is now raised as she analyzed the woman. Even so, the instructor spoke with finesse in her voice and with a smile.

"I'm about to." She finally replied.

The instructor tapped her ID into the sensor and the door slid open. "Come." She invited. The ex soldier stepped inside and was quite surprised that the homeroom is fully crowded. Most of them are teenagers to their early twenties. Some are busy chatting and laughing. Some quietly sits and studies and some are just patiently looking around while waiting for the exam to start. There's just a single seat at the front of the instructor's desk, at the left side row just beside the middle isle which she is sure belongs to her contrary to what she previously asked: a seat on the farthest back part of the room. And she is clearly not happy with it. _Laguna, you…_ she cursed the old man in herself.

"Take your seat." The instructor said to her and walked to the huge crescent shaped desk in front of the enormous monitor facing the class that is designated to the teachers. The woman walked like a true model that captured everyone's attention and earned her some giggles of admiration, gushes and whistles from the crowd. Claire on the other hand quickly walked to her desk without even looking around but still she can feel the eyes that are staring at her that for the first time in her life, made her feel uncomfortable and irritated. _One wrong move from these people that will annoy me and they will all be dead._ She promised to herself.

Once she was set, the woman spoke. "Good morning, class." And the crowd roared with the same greeting besides the pinkette who is just leaning on her seat, her arms crossed on her chest while staring at the speaker.

"First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Quistis Trepe. Rank 10 SeeD and Senior Instructor for Academics. And I will be your proctor for today." She smiled and the crowd applauded and cheered. "Thank you, class. Second, let me show you our gratitude for considering our school as your well of knowledge. In behalf of our commander and the whole garden administration, thank you very much for participating in this year's Balamb Garden Aptitude Test." The woman slightly bowed with a smile, the class applauded and she continued after silence, "Now. As much as we wanted to accommodate all of the applicants, everybody must know that we only have limited slots so I expect that everyone are well prepared and in their top condition for this day. Truth be told, we will only accept those who are truly deserving to be part of the military force to serve this city and our neighboring countries. We, the faculty team and the commander as well, will be observing up close on your performances in today's test. Showcase your skills, give it your best and rest assured that you will wake up in one of the dorms as a student tomorrow. We will very much appreciate every effort that everybody will make and we will be looking forward to seeing your faces in the hallways of this institution, clad in your uniforms in the next coming days. So to all of you, good luck and…" She thought of the funniest words to hype her ending speech. "…break a leg." She smiled and that earned her an applause and laughs of excitement from the class.

 _Although a bit dull at making jokes, she's good at motivating people. Not just a face I guess_. Claire thought as the blonde tapped multiple times on her personal desk computer and all of the computers in the room automatically started.

"I have already opened your computers now so let us start the first part of the aptitude test which is the exam." She continued speaking as she gave instructions on how to access the questionnaires in the desk computers. Claire starts to tap the desk screen as she follows the instructions.

"On a serious note, let me go ahead and remind everyone of our rules for this exam. This actually not only applies to the aptitude test but we really have our strict policies when it comes to even giving quizzes. This is to make sure that our students are actually learning from everything we teach them. And I bet you already knew the top rule." She added and waited for the reply.

"NO COPYING!" Everybody said in unison.

"Correct. Copying of answers from your seat mates or even asking questions during the exam is extremely not allowed. EYES. ON. YOUR. SCREEN. ONLY. Once caught by your desk cam that you are looking anywhere else, your desk computer will automatically shut down and you will not be able to continue answering the test and participate with the future activities. Gather your things and leave the premises immediately. I will be closely monitoring everyone." The instructor explained seriously and the class agreed. "If you have any questions, you can just access the chat option and tap on my name on the list. There's a chat box and you can ask me through there. No one will remove their eyes on the desk until I say so. Once you're done, inform me through chat, I will remove the exam security and on my instruction you can go and just wait for the result outside after everyone is finished. Okay, questions before we start?"

One female teen at the back raised her hand, "Instructor? How many will be picked after we finished this exam?"

"Good question." Quistis adjusted her glasses while her left hand is rested on her waist. "That leads us to the contents of the exam. And I completely forgot, anyway." She smiled at them. "As you can see we have the Exam A with the fifty items for the True or False, identification and multiple choice. And there's the exam B, which contains ten questions or scenarios for the essay. All of those items are scored one point each. Most items answered correctly, the better." She explained.

Claire is just staring at the monitor getting bored by the moment when suddenly a message popped up on her screen. And it's from Hope.

 _Is the exam starting already?_

She replied. _"Not yet."_

 _Who is your proctor?_

 _"Instructor Trepe"_

 _Oh my… She's a strict one, for real._

 _"Why are you chatting me? Is this even allowed?"_

 _No…_

 _"Wow. If she caughts me, I will_ _be out of here and you better hide your ass while you can."_

 _Haha. Don't worry she can't see this from her desk. I've worked some magic. I'm already accustomed to their technologies here so I can tweak something on it if I wanted to._

 _"Fine."_

 _Let me give you a tip._

 _"I can handle it. Thank you."_

 _No. You don't understand. This is just a piece of advice that can make you advance on the second and last part of the aptitude test._

 _"What do you mean?_ " She didn't received any reply from Hope after that.

"Okay class start answering." Quistis announced. She is now sitting on her desk and is glued on her screen, busy typing something.

Claire started answering, still confused at what Hope meant. The questions are a bit easy and getting more complicated as she advance. She is already halfway on her Test A when Hope finally replied.

 _Ignore the first set of the exam. The one with the fifty items? It doesn't matter what score you get from it. You need to focus on the ten essay questions. There is no right or wrong answer in essay, but your ticket to pass this exam really relies on those few questions. The fifty item test is just a dummy exam. That exam as a whole doesn't really rate the hours you spent to study or the books you've read on general trivia. It tests your critical thinking and points of view in each scenarios that is on the Test B so you need to be very careful. Most applicants fail because they are being lured at getting the perfect score in Test A so they will feel confident that they will pass and they don't have to bother themselves thinking that much on answering Test B. Choosing the easy way out and avoiding to think for everyone's welfare. That's not how the bosses wants their soldiers to think._

 _"I see. Thank you."_

 _No problem. Good luck._

And she continued. She still gave Test A decent answers so that it wouldn't be so obvious that she knew the secret of the exam. And she focused more on Test B like what Hope said, obviously.

One hour later, she tapped Quistis' name and typed on the chat box.

 _"Instructor, I'm done."_

Typing…

 _Have you already tapped Submit on the lowest part of the screen?_

 _"Yes."_

 _Let me see. Okay I'm seeing it here. Hold on. Let me remove the ESA._

 _Alright. You're good to go._

 _"Thank you."_ And with that she rose from her seat and exited the classroom.

Claire saw Hope waiting outside the moment she stepped out of the classroom. "How did you… Never mind." She said as she was about to ask how did he knew her assigned room and instantly thought that he can easily know where she is because he works here.

"So… How was it?" The gray haired man asked while smiling.

"It's tricky but I got it." She sighed.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? The result will come out later after two hours so…" He invited.

"I'm not yet hungry." She simply answered. "I've been meaning to ask you this. And you know I just can't show my true feelings earlier because we have company and I don't want to act weird in front of them but why? Why all this? You didn't bother contacting or seeing me like you don't even know me and now you're acting so friendly, giving me advice and crap?" She glared at the man standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to but I don't have the courage to face you" He sighed. "Look. I-I wanted to explain everything to you but this is not a good place to talk about "this." He whispered the last word so no one can hear him. "If you want we can go somewhere else if you really want to discuss this."

"I don't have the time." She replied. "And besides, I was just growing worried before, thinking of what might've happened to you because I thought you were still…" She stopped and decided not to continue her sentence. "But as what I've already heard from everybody and what I'm seeing right now, you're doing great. So there's nothing else to discuss." She started walking past him towards the direction where the elevator is.

"Light…" Hope called.

"It's Claire." She stopped and looked sideways. "I don't use that name anymore. See. You're being left out." And with that, she walked away.


	6. The Commander

Thank you for all the positive feedbacks to my story. Reading them makes me more inspired to write the next chapters so if you like it or whatever reactions you have, please feel free to express your ideas, opinions or compliments. Much love, DeusLiteratia. :)

Quistis sighed while graciously entering the headmaster's office where the commander, Squall Leonhart is sitting on the huge office desk in the middle of the room just in front of the wide windows and is busy scribbling on a paper. Her heart skipped a beat once more, seeing how irresistible her commander is, becoming more handsome as he matured through the years and today, if she didn't get a hold of herself, she might've already reached across the desk like a hungry lion and grabbed this guy on his collar and bury his face into hers. She sighed again deeply and made her best to return to her usual sultry composure. "Hi there handsome." she flirtatiously greeted but meant it as a joke.

The lone wolf which is also now on his mid twenties like her although she is a year older, has gotten taller and looking sharper than ever with his much manly features, in his new clean brush up haircut and dark blue three piece suit with a small pin of the garden logo on his left chest. He lazily lifted his head as he noticed the hot lady standing in front of the door. His scar on his forehead was now gone. He finally decided have it removed two years ago as part of what he privately calls his self changes.

"Whatever." he muttered skeptically.

"You know when Rinoa stepped out of the picture, I thought it is the time that I should take my chance on you. But look at me now, still all I can do is to maintain my distance and love you from here." She dramatically joked but inside, all of it is in fact the truth. If she could just scream it into this man's face.

Squall smiled. "You better stop it or else I'm gonna start believing you." He joked in return which made the instructor's face blush. That goddamn smile that can instantly dissolve every inch of clothing that covers her body.

"So what's the princess been up to this days?" She cleared her throat and changed the topic. She cannot handle that kind of topic or she might lose her grip on herself.

"I don't know. Haven't heard from her." The brunet said as he continued writing on his desk.

"Rinoa… I can only see her now on the TV, newspapers and magazines. I'm happy that she's now developed into a more matured, strong, independent woman. Now with her leadership with Deling City ever since the system changed from dictatorship into monarchy. All the charity works that she's doing and inspiring people throughout the world, everybody loves her. And she's also getting prettier." She shared while taunting her childhood friend.

"I'm also happy for her. So how's the exam?" He also changed the topic, avoiding his past relationship with Rinoa to be discussed.

She just managed a weak laugh at the man's weak attempt to escape the issue and sagged as she walked towards one of the chairs in front of the desk and plopped down tiredly. "Well, we have much more applicants today compared last year. That means more passers, more classes. Ugh, I'm starting to feel the stress coming in the next semester." She complained.

"And what do you suggest, Instructor Trepe?" The commander leaned on his executive chair and folded his arms on his chest while seriously looking at the instructor which on the other hand is now massaging her strained temples.

"I suggest we stop recruiting for the next three years. We haven't fall short of men for several years now. I don't have any idea why you kept acquiring soldiers." She commented tiredly.

The commander stood up and placed both his hands on his pockets. "We still need more soldiers." He simply stated.

"Why?" The blonde confusingly looked up at the tall man.

"We have future changes in our operations soon." He turned his back and looked outside the huge window just behind his chair.

"Changes? What is it?" Quistis asked again interestingly as she also stood up and slowly approached the commander and stopped at a decent distance behind him.

Squall turned to face her. "We've been receiving numerous reports about monster invasions as what we have seen on the TV. As we can see, the effects of the Lunar Cry, even if it's seldom happening compared to the past few years is now becoming out of control by the local soldiers. Monsters are now becoming more aggressive and the locals needed our help. Our units are mostly deployed inside the cities to handle the human to human crimes but not much is focusing on the monster to human attacks. That's why we're expanding. We will build a new set of units. We'll be putting them in the outskirt areas to control the monsters invading towns and cities." He explained.

The blonde looked at the distant sea through the window as she processed everything that she heard and said "I see. When will this take effect?"

"As soon as the next batch of SeeDs graduated we will start deploying them." He replied. "I've already conducted a meeting regarding this with the administration and Headmaster Cid. I've got the thumbs up and I already have the accountants calculate how much we should be paid for this. My recent trip in Dollet was to talk about this with the countries' leaders and they are really interested. They said they will pay us a lot more than what the accountants estimated." He explained.

"So this new squad is for the monster control. That is actually a good idea. I've already watched the news and there are lots of monster attacks that has been reported and I'm sure citizens are growing worried about this." The blonde recalled leaning her chin on her fingers.

"We need someone who is really strong and can fend off any type of monsters. I need you guys to train them more carefully. Teach the basic S.O.P's when it comes to crime control and safety but specialize them in slaying monsters. Make sure they are skilled enough to handle this type of job." He ordered.

"Noted. I'll start arranging for the changes in the curriculum soon and I will hold a meeting with the whole faculty regarding this as soon as its confidentiality is lifted." Quistis seriously replied.

"On a second thought, what do you say we change the last part of the aptitude test. What supposed to be a man to man duel will be a face to face with the domestic monsters. Have a medic team stand by and SeeDs to respond if things gets out of hand. Everyone is welcome to watch. I will also be out there. I will closely observe." Squall turned his back again and looked sideways.

"Well what can I say, I'm up for it. I'll inform the faculty. Let's see…" The blonde pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and tapped. "This is exciting! How about we call the new squad, the Balamb Security Regiment?" The instructor suggested and she softly chuckled.

Squall nodded with a faint smile. "Whatever."

"Over here!" Selphie shouted as she spotted the pinkette walking down the stairs to the quad.

Claire looked at the brunette's direction. She was supposed to go to the balcony of the quad to breathe some fresh air as this portion of the school is usually windy and most of the students liked to hang out here to study or chit chat. _What now?_ She asked to herself and walked towards the SeeD.

"How's the test?" The brunette stood up from the bench and jumped excitedly in front of the ex soldier who just shrugged. "By the way, I forgot to tell you. The last part of the aptitude test is a practice match. You will be fighting one of the applicants and the next level will be one of the students here." She explained while looking at her tablet.

"A throw down. That's exciting." She dryly replied.

"C'mon! I'm confident that you can pass this so I'm not even worried. You just hafta kick their asses!" She punched her fist upward in excitement as the school speaker lit up and a female voice announced:

 _Attention. All of the aptitude test applicants, please gather at the second floor hallway in five minutes. Please standby for the result of your exam. Attention. All of the aptitude test applicants, please gather at the second floor hallway in five minutes. Please standby for the result of your exam. Thank you._

With that, Claire quickly paced through the quad followed by the brunette and up the stairs until they entered the main lobby. They quickly walked the rounded hallway towards the staircase leading to the elevator at the center of the enormous lobby where some applicants are fighting to get inside first.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Emergency! Give way please!" Selphie shouted at the pretty huge crowd. The applicants made her a path as they spotted the woman in uniform. The brunette casually pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to come down without even looking. A ting was heard and the elevator door opened. The brunette entered and as she faces the door, she looked at the ex soldier in horror as the latter didn't even moved to ride with her. "What are you waiting for? Jump in! We're gonna be late!" She said urgently.

Claire sighed and said, "I think I should take the next one with them." She looked sideways at the pissed people.

"Oh nonsense. We're gonna be late! Hello?!" And she tapped her wristwatch with her index finger. The pinkette didn't want to prolong the long wait that the others are suffering so she didn't have any choice but to go with Selphie. And she doesn't even have a clue why she's tagging along, as a matter of fact.

When they reached the second floor hallway, they saw the commander's head secretary, Xu standing on one side waiting for them to come and she was surprised to see the nunchaku specialist to arrive at a place where she wasn't even needed. "Selphie what are you doing here?" She asked without sounding mean.

"I'm here to cheer my friend right here!" She excitedly patted the pinkette on her shoulders and the latter rolled her eyes.

"Oh well. Let's just wait for the others to come." The short black haired SeeD told them while browsing on the folder that she's holding. Few minutes have passed and the applicants arrived in bunches, panting as they hurriedly ran and eventually became complete.

"You guys are late! If you really want to become a SeeD, tardiness is one of the things you need to get rid of yourself!" She shouted irritably and the people murmured their apologies.

"Now. Let's get this over with. When I call your names, please step forward. Understood!" She said in a loud voice making sure that everyone heard her. And they chorused a YES.

"Gilroy Vaughn? Come over here!"

"Tabo Cape-ford!"

"Sherana Kelt!"

She goes on with the next six names who passed the test until…

"Okay so we already have our nine applicants! I'm glad to announce to you all that we still have one slot left!" She said with a grin.

Selphie was clearly nervous. "Just one? Gosh…" She murmured.

"Trust me." Claire assured and the brunette nodded nervously.

Xu stared at the folders as she wanted to make sure of the last name that she will be announcing. "Farron! Claire Farron! Step forward!"

The ex-soldier glanced at the awestruck Selphie and said "I told you." She smiled. And the latter replied with a big smile and giggled in excitement.

"The rest of you, thank you for participating. I'm hoping to see you again next year." Xu ended and the crowd dispersed and headed towards the elevator with disappointing reactions.

A huge guy clad in tattoos refused to go and left standing alone suddenly burst in anger and complained. "Hey miss! With all due fucking respect, do you have any fucking idea how many we are here, sticking our asses the whole day in this shit?! We're like a hundred or two! And now you're telling me you morons will only pass ten of us?! Are you seriously fucking sick?!" He yelled.

 _Now this is interesting._ Claire stood at one side, right hand on her waist, entertaining herself with the fight that is about to come.

Xu cleared her throat and sighed deeply, obviously controlling herself not to take on this guy. "First of all young man, choose your words. No one has the right, nor is allowed to speak such profanities inside this premises. And lastly, you were already informed that there are only limited slots that we will give you so you-"

"Then at least pass even half of us!" The bearded man waved his hands in anger. "I'm pretty damn sure I passed that motherfucking exam because I knew all the goddamn answers to those goddamn questions! I'm fucking sure most of us do! So what the fuck are you saying that we failed the exam?!"

"I'm warning you, stop-" Xu failed to continue her sentence and is shocked when the guy suddenly raised his right fist to hit her and Claire is quick enough to position herself in front of her and raised her own arm to block the guys assault.

"What do you think you're doing?" The pinkette asked.

The man inserted his full force on his raised arm to fight against the strength of the woman and desired to bruise that perfect, unblemished face. Their arms shook as their forces fight against each other. "You don't fucking know anything lady because you are nothing but a leech using your stupid connections inside this shithole!" And he glared at the shocked brunette who have her nunchakus raised as she stands guard in front of Xu who is now talking on her radio as she requests for SeeDs to respond and arrest the applicant.

Selphie closed her eyes tightly and shook her head as she realizes what is about to come. "Oh boy… You'll regret that."

"What did you say?" The pinkette narrowed her eyes, those resentful, soul-burning look on her eyes that she always had when she killed those fal'Cie's and even Bhunivelze, and gritted her teeth as she felt all of her blood rose into her head.

"I said you are nothing but a BLOOD SUCKING BITCH—" He's not yet finished saying the B-word when he felt a strong, painful thrust on his stomach that made him kneel down the floor and cross his arms around his abdomen. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"What the—" He looked up at the pink haired woman standing in front of him.

Selphie peaked down on him and sported a sorry expression on her face. "I hate to say this but you asked for it. Now you musta learned how to respect women." She waved her index finger on him and winked at the pinkette. Claire sighed to calm herself down. What makes her flip in an instant is insulting her.

"Thank you for defending me." Xu bowed to her. "If it weren't for you maybe I got bruises and blood all over my face with that big fist of his." She smiled in gratitude. Claire turned to look at her and bowed slightly.

Three men in black armored uniforms and black caps and with the garden logo on their left arm suddenly arrived with huge guns and grabbed both arms of the offender and cuffed his arms on his back. "You are under arrest for assaulting an officer and civilians. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult a lawyer before speaking to any soldier and to have a lawyer present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you are not a Balamb citizen, you may still contact your country's consulate prior to any questioning. For now you will be detained at the Basement Prison until you are summoned in front of the high court." One of the soldiers stated.

They stood him up and saluted to the female SeeDs. "We will take care of this one. We will escort him down there while no one is still around." One of the soldier said.

"Good. Could be a big problem if a student accidentally walked by and see this commotion." Xu responded while straightening her uniform. "You guys, follow me." She walked towards the elevator and everyone followed her. Once they are inside, Xu pushed the button for the third floor and said. "We're going to the board room for now to brief you guys. Looks like you will be meeting the commander earlier than what's planned." One female passer squealed and blushed upon hearing it and everyone looked at her confusingly.

"What's her problem?" Claire audibly asked and raised an eyebrow while looking at the giggling woman.

Selphie tapped her in her shoulder while shaking her head. "Uhh… That's nothin' new. Women are always like that whenever they hear the word commander, especially his name." And the pinkette rolled her eyes upon hearing it.

The elevator stopped at the third floor where the offices are located. You can see a wide lobby with carpeted floor, expensive-looking sculptures and paintings decorated the area and huge, elegant doors of the offices can be seen around.

"Follow me." Xu instructed and walked towards the second glass door from their right.

Selphie grabbed the ex soldier in her arm and whispered. "Can I borrow your phone?" Which the latter gave her a confusing look. "Just a sec, please?" She pleaded.

"Why?" Claire hesitated but ended up handing her phone to the SeeD.

The brunette grabbed it and typed something in it quickly and returned the phone to the owner. "I'll stop right here. Here's my number. I have some errands to do downstairs so I need to leave. Update me okay!" She smiled and winked and with that, she quickly turned and headed for the elevator again and left.

The pinkette just sighed and approached the room where everyone is waiting for the commander to arrive. She opened the door and Xu gestured for her to take one of the vacant seats surrounding a huge, oval wooden table. She chose to seat on the farthest office chair across the secretary.

The black haired SeeD cleared her throat and started. "What happened earlier was very surprising to say the least." She paused. "But as a shocker as it is, let's just forget about the incident and focus ourselves to the task at hand. You still need to pass the second stage of the aptitude test."

"The reason why you are here, well, there will be changes. To further explain this to you, the commander will join us anytime soon and will do the honors. Let's wait for him." She added.

Claire was leaning on her chair and is already feeling strained for what happened today. _What a long day._ She told herself as her phone vibrated from her pocket and she checked it to see who texted her.

 _Claire, it's me Hope. Where are you?_

She sighed again and shut her eyes tightly, ignoring the message. Few seconds later her phone vibrated again.

 _We need to talk. I need to see you._

She decided to respond to his message.

 _Not now. And where did you get my number?_

A message. _It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I know I should've had the guts to call you or to face you. But I'm a coward. I wanted to explain to you everything._

 _Don't insist, Hope. We can talk. But not right now. You're not a kid anymore so try to understand._

Her phone vibrated again but she decided to put it back in her pocket and sighed again deeply. She stared at the window beside her and thought of what will happen if ever she decides to talk with him.

Few minutes later, four class A SeeDs entered the room and they stood mightily on each side of the door while one of them held it open to give way to the radiant instructor named Quistis Trepe who quickly approached the black haired woman standing in front of the board room and instantly discussed something with her.

Claire shifted her gaze and looked at the newly arrived SeeDs just like every applicants in the room did. And suddenly every SeeD faced the door and saluted synchronically as a tall and handsome, brown haired young man in a dark blue suit emerged from the door. Squall Leonhart.


	7. A Place to Protect

I am really sorry if it took me few months to update my story. Basically, I am working now on a graveyard shift so I find it hard to drabble on the next chapters due to lack of sleep and fatigue. But I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.

We had a bit of a view of what Serah, Snow and Hope has been currently doing and now let's take a look on what's up with Noel and Yeul on this brand new ( quite short) chapter.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Enjoy reading the two new chapters of _A New Journey Begins!_

 _ **A Place to Protect...**_

"That's 500 gils all in all." The young man with the black hair wearing a dark blue shirt, tattered jeans and muddy boots kindly said after carrying the crates of goods inside the orphanage.

"Thank you very much for delivering the produce here every week, Mr. Kreiss. At our age, it is really hard for us to go downtown to buy the stock of food for our kids." The woman with the long black hair and black dress said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Just call me Noel, Mrs. Kramer. Actually I always thought of that whenever I harvest these vegetables. I worry about your safety. It's not that safe anymore to travel that far so I thought of delivering these to you regularly to avoid you the hassle. If you would like to buy groceries, I can also grab them for you. I always deliver at the town market anyway so that would be much practical. I really wanted to save you the trouble of traveling that long." Noel replied while arranging the baskets of veggies and fruits in his old jeep.

"You don't know how much I appreciate it. Thank you, my dear." She bowed her head gently in gratitude.

"No worries, Matron." He smiled. "How's your husband anyway? Is he now okay?" He asked.

Edea looked back at the huge old stone house behind her. "He's doing better every day. He always go for a walk at the shore in the morning to exercise his legs with his walking stick guiding him."

"That is good to hear. I hope everything's doing well with the children." He stared up at the big house and at the kids happily playing at the front yard which the woman replied with the kindest smile.

"At the gods grace everything's doing perfect." She said.

Noel nodded and bid his farewell. "Well, I should be going now. Yeul will start to worry if I fail to be back on time."

"Please give my greetings to your beautiful wife. Take care on your way home. Drive safely." Edea waved at him, still smiling.

"I will. Goodbye! Till next week!" He nodded, waved and left.

He looked at the wide fields as he travel through the Centra plains. He saw the herds of sheep and cow grazing at the fields and then looked at the clear blue sky. "Weather's nice." He complimented and he exhaled the fresh air deeply and inhaled soundly. _This place is beyond beauty. Way more peaceful than the world that we grew up in. The people living here like Matron are really kind and warm. This is a world where anyone will be so afraid of losing. I know we will._

And he instantly thought about his friends. _I wonder how's everyone doing?_ He thought. _All I know is Fang and Vanille wander the forests near the Shumi Village up north. Serah and Snow is doing ok at Winhill. Sazh's at the Fisherman's Horizon with his son Dajh. Hope's chasing his dream at Balamb. And Claire? I haven't talked to her for a long time already. I wonder how's she doing in Esthar these days? I think I should give her a call._ He contemplated as he pulled his old modeled phone and dialed. The phone rang in his ears and he waited for the woman to answer.

"Huh? She didn't picked up. Hm. Maybe she's , what's new?" He resigned and laughed as he thought of her being irritated while having a hard time finishing multiple tasks in just a single day. He returned the mobile phone in his pocket as he held the steering wheel in his two hands and continued his way home.

"Yeul, I'm home!" Noel peeked at the door through the living room as he searched for his wife at their simple house. "Where is she?" He wondered as he decided to go to their small kitchen and looked for the blue haired seeress.

He moved his head from left to right and still he didn't find her. "She's not here either." He starts to worry. He thought of exiting at their backdoor from the kitchen leading to the backyard and scanned the fields and there she is, he can barely see the pale skinned young woman tending the plants and quite far from their house.

Noel hurriedly ran through the towering leaves and bountiful plants until he reached his wife. "What are you doing outside? It's getting dark now. What if monsters suddenly attack you?" He said, looking around alarmingly.

"Don't be scared. I'm with Bruce here." She looked at the male Great Dane playing in the mud not quite from her. Bruce might be a large breed of dog, but he's a damn bloody coward.

Noel sighed. "Fine. But we need to go inside now. That's enough work for today. You need to rest." He laid his hands on his wife's shoulders and gently pushed her to the direction of their house. The huge dog barked and ran past them and stopped just inside the door and waited for them while wagging his tail.

Yeul gently laughed. "I'm sorry I was too preoccupied with taking care of the field, I forgot to cook for our dinner." She looked sideways at her husband behind her.

"That's fine. Just sit on the couch, take a nap or watch TV and relax. Dinner's on me." He winked.

"Are you sure? You've been out the whole day delivering. You must be tired already. YOU need to rest."

He shook his head. "I've got my energy back now that I see you." She blushed at what she heard and smiled. They entered the kitchen and Noel went to the counter. "Go now. I'll start cooking." But Yeul remained standing at the door, clearly agitated as she looked outside.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Nothing."

He approached his wife and cupped her face. "You okay? Are you feeling sick? Tell me."

The seeress mildly shook her head and looked at him worryingly. "It's just… This whole thing. Living in this world..."

"You know the feeling of having so much happiness in your heart like everything's almost perfect and you are very contented with the things that's going on. I have a foreboding feeling. I somehow do feel like everything has a price. I sense that something… something terrible is about to happen. One night, I even dreamt of this world being drowned in chaos. I saw the suffering. I heard the cries of agony like they're all real. The pain... Death… Noel, I'm scared."

He paused at what he just heard. And moved to hug and console his wife. "No. That will never happen. Whatever we left in our world, it's all over. This is the new world that is promised to us. And we have Claire to thank for for the rest of our lives. She saved us and brought us here. No gods can hurt us anymore. Nothing. They are all long gone." He comforted his wife. But deep inside of him, he can't help but worry at his wife's revelation. Could it be that Yeul can still foresee the things that is about to come? The gift of the seeress? A premonition?

 _No._ He protested to himself. _But if it is true, I won't let anyone or anything harm us again, let alone this world. We will fight to protect everyone. That is a pact that we've made together. I will protect Yeul with all my life._

 _That is a promise that I made to myself…_

 _And to Caius._


	8. White Flash and the Lion

**_White Flash and the Lion..._**

EVERYONE! THE COMMANDER!

Everybody stood up. The applicants bowed and the soldiers saluted as the commander arrived and stopped in front of them. He looked at the new faces one by one, observing everyone and somehow sensing if they possess the potential that the school is requiring.

"At ease." He commanded. Quistis sporting her in-serious-business face tapped him on his back and she whispered something. He nodded and faced them again before he continued.

"Congratulations in reaching the second and last part of the test. Today, I decided to make a few changes. The test that is supposed to be a human to human combat will be a test of strength and ability on how you can subdue monsters as fast and clean as you can. I will be closely examining your potentials and skills at this point forward." And the room was instantly flooded with murmurs and audible whispers.

On the other hand, Claire was preoccupied with her own examination of the young man, absorbing the fact that her comrade she had never seen in ages is now standing in front of her. _Not a school boy anymore. Sure is._ She thought.

Inventing that monicker for Squall wasn't her plan in all honesty, but she was just irritated at how hard headed this once-a-teenager was, wanting to be alone at all times and it somehow gives everyone the headache because he never follows what's already been planned. Mostly at the last minute where they were about to execute, he'll pass. They always end up bickering and they seldom agree with each others opinions. But if one of them is in trouble, the other one never fails to back up, supporting each other all the time, at least. She thought of the old times with him and the other warriors…

…until she was invited into a flashback of memories…

"No." Squall firmly stated with his usual uninterested expression. He rested his gunblade on his shoulder, and started walking away from them.

"That idiot!" Lightning said as she gritted her teeth. Once again he disobeyed his so-called comrades and he's going away again just like that. And this time, she's not going to let this man have his way whenever he pleases. Not this time. Not with the great Lightning Farron. She wrapped her fingers on her Blazefire Saber's metal handle tightly and drew it from it's holster as she attempted to follow and knock the sense out of him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It is the Warrior of Light.

"Steady your temper. Allow me to converse with him." He said and metal's clanking from his armour, he walked past her and towards the direction where the lion had gone.

She was about to protest but the monkey thief intercepted. "C'mon Light. Let him talk to Squall." Zidane rubbed his head. "We know you especially when you're angry and letting you talk to him would mean letting you have him fight on the next cycle because you already knocked the consciousness out of him." He awkwardly laughed.

"Like what happened to Vaan due to his stubbornness. Oh, that's a bad memory to remember." The Onion Knight looked at the gray haired thief who on the other hand just shrugged and put his hands on the back of his head.

Lightning sighed. "Fine! But he better not return without that asshole or else I'm gonna drag both of them back here, conscious or not!" She irritably turned her heels, marched towards their camp with all eyes following her until she disappeared from their sight as she slammed the wooden door. The old stone walls of the gateway shook at the force.

Silence.

And the only thing that is brave enough to break that silence is the sound of the wind blowing.

"You know. This will be my first and last time that I'm gonna say this but I'm really scared of her. More than all of the manikins combined from the void." Bartz finally spoke, worriedly.

Vaan nodded. "Who doesn't? After what she did to me, I sometimes hide whenever I feel that she was about to get mad for whatever reason."

"Yeah! I remember when Light asked you to scout the Gateway to the Shrine but Terra ended up guarding it against the attacking manikins alone because all you did was sleep all night at the Sanctuary. I can still imagine how furious she was that time when she heard it. Hell, that was a scary moment. She instantly went back to the sanctuary and kicked you so hard you woke up flying towards the gateway that time! I can still see the look of horror in Cosmos' face when she saw that scene in front of her." The warrior child recalled. It earned him a glare from the sky pirate and a burst of laughter from Bartz.

"Well, you should know by now that you boys shouldn't make us mad or else you know what's comin'." Tifa grinned and she followed the pinkette inside the camp.

Zidane shook his head dramatically as he slowly approached the front of the door. "Oh Light… Strange how I still find her hot after everything."

OK looked at him confusingly, "What are you talking about? You're also one of her frequent punching bags because according to her you are a 'perverted dickhead'…whatever that means but I guess what you're doing is offensive enough for me to always see you be thrown around by her like a monkey toy."

Bartz laughed more uncontrollably as he remembered a scene. "Yeah, serves him right, always!" And he rolled on the grassy land with his arms crossed on his aching abdomen, his eyes welling with tears in laughter.

The monkey shrugged and wagged his tail. "Whatever smarty-pants. Me? I find her even hotter when she's mad. I'd still bet a million gil for me to hit on her no doubt." He folded his arms and continued with a serious face. "And besides, I enjoy women who like it rough. Me gusta! You know what I mean?" And everybody looked at him in disgust.

After what felt like an eternity, WoL finally managed to keep up with the lion and stopped right in front of him. He exhaled deeply before talking. "I deeply admire the braveness in you, young warrior. However, I still insist that you return to our camp. We are obliged to travel alongside our comrades because that is what everyone had agreed. We need to stay together."

"Step aside." Squall annoyingly muttered. But the man clad in armor didn't move and that made the SeeD raise his gunblade and pointed it to his comrade. "I said step aside." Still, he stood bravely and he didn't even budge.

"If I may ask, what hinders you to open yourself? You need not to walk alone. You have us. All of us. In moments like these, we need to seek and understand everyone in order for us to stand united. We are all beside you at all times. Please, return to our friends." WoL reasoned.

"My only mission is to defeat Ultimecia. Don't try to stop me because I will not think twice to fight anyone who gets in my way." He growled.

"Then let it be if that is what you wish." The radiant knight drew his sword. "Truth be told I do not desire even once to cross swords against one of my allies. Forgive me, but I need to stop you from your foolishness."

Squall did not relent. "Then so be it."

They were about to attack each other with their weapons when flashes of white light exploded as it hit them both and they are thrown hard in opposite directions. They groaned in pain as they struggle to search for their attacker.

A woman with a strawberry blonde hair, wearing a Sanctum uniform and a red cape expertly landed in between them as rose petals fall down around her. It's Lightning. She was growing impatient at how long will it took for the Warrior of Light to make Squall return to their camp and they've already wasted too much time, which is obviously wasn't on their side right now. They need to move before the enemies do. And they planned everything carefully only to be messed up by such bullshit. She needed Squall to play his important role in this little plan that's why she can't let him go on his own unlike before. She was serious at dragging his limp body back if she have to. And clearly, the warrior failed in doing so. And it made her more angry.

"If only you've heard what I have said earlier after you decided to butt into my business, you're already dead by now." She looked at the warrior in annoyance and shifted her glare at the SeeD who is now supporting himself with his gunblade while wincing in pain. "And you. This will be the last time that I will tell you this. Return to the camp." She put emphasis in every word of the last sentence as a warning. "Or else, I would have to replace him as your opponent and dare you to go through me." She firmly commanded in her husky threatening voice.

The brunet growled and started his steps limping, away, towards the direction where the champions of Cosmos were.

Lightning looked down at the still kneeling Warrior of Light. "I will follow. Go on and pursuit him." He said and the ex soldier left. She walked briskly until she kept up at a decent distance behind the SeeD.

"Hey! Stop!" She shouted. Squall halted in his steps. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She angrily asked. "Do you really plan of being like this until the end? Selfishly doing everything as you please and not thinking about the others who suppose to fight by your side? I still believe you're not stupid enough to not think about the reason why they summoned thirteen warriors to fight against Chaos and not just one."

The gunblade specialist still kept his back at her. "I don't have to explain anything."

"Oh really?! If you're really that selfish and callous towards other people then much better if you leave us completely and join Chaos' side so you can do all damn you want!" She waved her index finger at him.

He finally turned to face her. "Lucky for you that's where I'm heading." He sarcastically replied.

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted and a fist came flying and landed hard on Squall's left cheek that made his head turn to the right and him fall to the ground. He grunted and saw the red liquid slowly dripping from his lower lip and he wiped some of it with his gloved hand.

He chuckled weakly and shook his head in disbelief. "That's a hard swing." He commented.

"And you'll get more if you don't straighten up your thinking!" She threatened as she breathed heavily from her unintended attack. She internally regretted her thoughtless action.

"What do you want?! You want the truth?!" He growled. "Here's the truth! I chose to walk alone! Why?! Because that is my way of protecting everyone! We all want to end this nightmare that's why I wanted to finish what I suppose I should've done from day one that some stupid creature decided to throw us here in the first place! I wanted to go and seal the deal with Ultimecia! I want to get even for myself and for everyone! Even if I have to do it alone I will be doing it all over again, for us! Choosing the path I pursued doesn't mean I didn't care about them! We have our different perspectives and ways of showing care for our comrades! Hell, I always come running to back up if anyone is in trouble haven't you noticed that?! I always pop up where help is needed because I always wanted to protect everyone, even from the distance! You can always depend on me but can't you just give this one…just this one to me?! If I were that selfish like what you said I would've searched for the dimensional gate which I know exist somewhere like what Shantotto said and already left you behind to return to my home world! But I stayed because we both knew that if we didn't settle this once and for all, it surely will not end. And they will still go and snatch people to fight the endless war here forever! And I don't want them to experience the same fate that we received here! I'm sure you wouldn't want that either for your sister and your friends! I want you and the rest of our friends to end your sufferings!" He said in an angry tone.

Lightning stared at the ground, still breathing heavily. Now that he finally spoke, everything he said was on point. Even she have her own way of caring for their friends that despite her rough personality, she still protects them with all her life. Friends? He just mentioned it. So he actually consider them as his friends. She raised her gaze at the man sitting on the ground in front of her. Then she felt the surges of guilt and remorse for what she did. She hit him and what's more painful is she misjudged him and accused him of things without even trying to listen. He didn't want to talk so what's the point of listening? Still, she perfectly knew she was wrong and she was embarrassed about it. Well, fuck it.

She approached the brunette and offered a hand to him. Squall raised his head and looked at the extended arm for a moment and sighed deeply before accepting it. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled the man to stand up. But for her who wasn't really used in apologizing, it seemed like she shouted the words at the top of her lungs and it echoed throughout the dying world.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows. He honestly didn't hear what she just said.

"I said I'm sorry!" Now in an angry tone. She hated repeating herself especially if she was asked to repeat those two words just because she was guilty and she never liked admitting it, ever.

He nodded. "Apology accepted. Even though you didn't sound so apologetic."

"Just be thankful that I still knew those words because I'm already learning how to get rid of them." She sarcastically said.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry too." He replied. "For causing too much trouble to all of you. Even if I didn't intend to do so."

"Someone need to taught you a lesson sometimes. Schoolboy." She managed to put a faint smile on her face.

"Whatever." His expression somehow shows happiness even in the shadows of the darkening light of the crumbling world.

Xu cleared her throat. She is now standing in front of the strawberry blonde woman who currently looked entranced and is staring into nothingness. "Excuse me? Miss Farron?" and the lady almost jumped as she was sucked back to the present. She instantly noticed the woman's face looking at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" Claire quickly replied.

"Well, everyone is gone already into the Training Center to prepare for the test and we are the only one left in this room." The SeeD looked around and gestured at the obvious. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The ex soldier straightened up and mentally slapped herself. _Seriously, get a hold of yourself you moron! You planned for this for so long only to let this slip up just because you saw one of your long lost friends!_ She sighed and looked at the woman.

"Yeah." She redundantly said but now as a declarative reply.

"Good! So I guess we should go down now and get ready." Xu gestured for her to exit first and they started heading to the Training Center.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked at the pinkette while they are inside the elevator.

"Go ahead." The ex soldier replied.

"Honestly, I have this vibe-kind-of-thing when I first saw you." She started. It instantly earned an alarming attention from the woman which she tried her best not to surface in her face.

"It's not a bad feeling so don't be upset or something. It's just that I can somehow see you reach far as a soldier. Like being one of the strongest assets in this school. Someone that any Garden will be afraid of losing. And you'll reach as far as you can get for choosing this job. You know, leading your own squad and kicking those asses. Many SeeDs will admire you for your strength and leadership. Many will respect you for your dedication. I somehow see the real soldier in you. The not so ordinary soldier. Just a vibe that I can sense from your aura. Someone like our commander." She confessed.

It took her awhile before she managed to let out an appropriate reply. Now she really wasn't sure why most of the people she bumped into trust that much so easily. She honestly find it weird. "Thank you. But all of that won't be possible if I failed to pass the test."

"Oh don't be silly. Even just a glimpse of your skills I believe you'll do just fine." Xu replied. The elevator stopped at the first floor of the building and they stepped outside. They walked the rounded hallway and headed towards the training center.

The other participants are already gathered near the entrance of the training grounds. Some instructors and administrators are also on the area to observe. Squall is standing alone on a corner with his arms folded in his chest with his usual stoic face, staring at nothingness.

"I'll be heading there." Xu pointed at the group of instructors that are busy discussing something. "Good luck." She waved and walked away.

Claire looked at the applicants in front of her. They are clearly agitated and nervous about the test. Some are briskly walking back and forth, and some are showing worried faces, tapping their feet or rubbing their hands. She looked up as she noticed something moving on her peripheral vision. A camera. And it hovers around them as it captured every movement of the people in the area. It will serve as their eyes as they watch them fight inside the training center.

 _Here it goes. Focus._ She said to herself. She started walking towards the gate and saw a weapon rack on a corner. _Now what should I use?_ She instantly saw a sharp blade leaning on the pile of weapons on the furthest part of the rack on her left. It's just a simple thick metal blade with it's black handle made with a hard rubber-ish material. Not much design can be seen on the weapon other than a Balamb seal on it's base. She examined the sharpness of it.

 _Not bad._ She commented.

"Okay. Settle down, people!" Quistis shouted as she tried to silence everyone. "We will now start the last part of the aptitude test. One by one, applicants will enter this gate and will fight the monsters that will appear inside. Just a few meters away from here you'll see a huge square marker on the floor. Stand inside it and just wait for the lurking lumps to approach you. There's no need to be aggressive inside if you are planning to "show off" to the panel as it will only put you into more danger. There is no room for arrogance here. If anything goes out of hand, we have our squad here to help you get the job done. And of course, be very careful. You'll never know what monster will attack you so be prepared and focus at all times." She explained.

"So! Who wants to volunteer first? Anyone?" She asked and the applicants began murmuring again, complaining and pointing to each other.

"BE QUIET!" She said at the top of her lungs as she tried her best to shut the noises of the panicking people.

The blonde sighed and dismissed. "I guess we'll go over the list then." And as she raised the folder in her hands to start calling names, a woman in her usual husky and fearless voice spoke.

"I will." Claire stated coolly while resting the blade she picked up earlier on her shoulder. _Bunch of chickens._ She thought to herself.

Quistis raised her head, quite surprised and adjusted her spectacles as she looked more clearly at the confident woman standing in front of her and she smiled. "All the luck, brave one." And she opened the gates leading to the dangerous area.

The pinkette strode mightily through the artificial forest which served as a habitat for the monsters inside the training center. She looked around as she searched for the spot like what Quistis had instructed, careful not to trip over the roots of the trees that spurted all over the floor. The voices of the people behind her are slowly fading away from her ears as she walked further from them. And as she saw the large square on the floor marked in blue, she stopped in the middle of it and closed her eyes. Complete silence. Now she cannot hear the noises completely. All she can hear was the rustling of trees and the sounds produced by different kinds of insects, like completely standing in the middle of a rainforest.

She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the camera hovering above her. She drew the blade she grabbed from the weapon rack earlier. It is much lighter to carry in her hand she thought. _If only I have my weapon with me this will be done before anyone knows it._ She disappointingly said to herself as she realized how she misses her Blazefire Saber. She can slay any monsters no matter what she's holding, no question about that. But it would be very different if she have her trusted gunblade ready at her disposal. Will she be able to have a gunblade exactly like her Blazefire Saber in this world? That's a good question. No one can ever build the same deadly weapon she had hundreds of years ago. It's unique and there'll never be another one of it. Her beloved weapon will never come back. Even be resurrected, it will never happen. She became more disappointed. _White flash… Take upon my name…my ass…_

She suddenly heard movements from the bushes 8 o'clock behind her. Another one at two o'clock. One on the 10 o'clock and another one completely behind her, she sensed. She looked at her right and saw a green plant-like monster with several tentacles raised and swayed as it slowly walked near her, preparing to attack.

 _Four Grats. This should be a breeze._ She thought. She adjusted her left foot forward as she moved into her fighting stance, holding the blade on her right hand behind her while her left arm is in front, slightly raised. She waited for few seconds for the monsters to do anything but they just continued walking around her. Growing impatient, she jumped high and flipped in midair expertly calculating where she wanted to land her right foot. THUD! One of the Grats flew backwards as she kicked it with full force on its body. Using the force from the attack to stay midair, she went to the direction of the other Grat and raised her blade to slice the creature's body open in just a quick swing. Green fluids splattered from the monster. Another swing and another body was cut open. Two down. She silently landed on the floor like a feather and stood up and glared at the two remaining monsters. She spun her heels fast forming a circle moving towards them and in the blink of an eye, the two remaining enemies are already cut into several pieces.

 _Done._ She mentally tapped herself at the back as she swung the blade to her side to whisk away the greenish blood from the weapon. She turned to walk back towards the gate and in her embarrassment, she was welcomed with impressed faces and cheers and a big round of applause. She controlled herself not to flush.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Quistis complimented. "It only took you less than a minute to kill four monsters. That's a skill you have right there!" And she scribbled something on the folder in her hand.

"Thank you." Claire simply replied and she looked at the direction of the commander. She was surprised to see him looking at her for quite a while now. And as usual, she concealed it. You really can't tell what he's thinking by the look on his face. He can always deceive you if you don't really know him. His face betrays his mind. But she knew otherwise. He's the same Squall Leonhart she knew back then, at least she thought. She shifted, placed her right hand on her hip and faced the commander with a challenging glare.

 _What? Too impressed, schoolboy?_ She didn't even bother looking away. She intended to make an eye contact with the brunet and even raised an eyebrow. When did she budged anyway from situations like this?

 _If you really know me by heart, you'll have even just a little bit sense of familiarity of who I am deep inside you._ She mentally dared the young man.

The two of them wasn't aware that the what seem to be a stare-fight already caught the attention of everyone, alarmingly and it made the test be halted temporarily. From their perspective they are on a brewing rivalry whose on the verge of ripping each others throats anytime. But that wasn't the case…

Xu approached the pinkette quickly and held her in her arm. "I know you're a kind of lady who doesn't want to be stared at like that but please, just let this one pass. The commander normally looks at everybody like that especially when he's in a foul mood. Don't take it too personally." She whispered in a worried tone. But the woman didn't even blinked. "Do you want to die? Nobody does that to the commander!" She hissed, now in a scared voice.

"Is something the matter?" Quistis in her concerned tone, shifted her gaze left and right, to the people in question.

Squall unfolded his arms and walked past the blonde instructor towards Claire. Xu on the other hand is starting to shake in fear as the commander came nearer. His expression is still unpredictable. He stopped at a decent distance in front of the pink-haired lady and his face lightened and his now calm eyes are meaning to tell her something that only she can understand.

"Good job." He said in a voice that almost came from somewhere down deep.

She smirked as she proudly walked towards the exit of the Training Center without looking back. _No. Good job, schoolboy. For somehow recognizing me._ She felt fluttered.

"What was that?" Instructor Trepe confusingly asked, almost to nobody.

"Well that was weird. Commander, do you know her?" Xu asked curiously as she followed the retreating woman with her eyes together with the others'.

Squall sighed. "No." He said, confused with his own thoughts. "I don't know." He suddenly contradicted and quickly left the area to follow the ex soldier.


	9. Here Goes Another Day

Squall jogged to keep up with the woman, internally recalling what her name was. "Miss!" He mentally cursed at his poor memory for names. "…Miss Farron!" He shouted as he finally recalled.

Claire halted and turned to see the commander approaching in a hurried manner. He stopped at a decent distance in front of the ex soldier. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He continued.

"Of course. What's up?" She cooly obliged.

The brunet was mildly surprised beyond his stoic face at the casual response of the woman in front of him but still, he was more surprised for feeling used to it. His brows furrowed as he looked at the floor. He appears as thinking deep in thought on how to deliver whatever it is that he was about to ask. He raised his gaze at the lady in front of him. Her narrowed eyes were glued on him as she grew impatient of waiting for the lion to spill it. He felt uncomfortable at the stare he was receiving and it made him clear his throat.

"I was just meaning to ask if…if we have met somewhere." He started awkwardly. Fidgeting as he was feeling loss for words in an attempt to continue. Unsure if he will still go on with it or just leave it, he decided to finish it. "You somehow look familiar to me. Have we...met before?" He looked at the pink haired lady and waited for her reaction.

Her eyes widened a bit and it immediately turned to a frown as she felt surprised and confused by what the lion had said. _Would it be wise to take_ _the risk and tell him the truth now?_ She asked more to herself as she continued staring at the tall man in front of him. _No. Rushing things will only put myself and the_ _others in danger. Besides, he won't be ready to hear it. He'll surely freak out._ She opened her lips as she was about to talk but Squall suddenly realized his choice of words were far from what he really intended to deliver and he was afraid Claire's expressions might meant that she misinterpreted it as something indecent so he quickly intercepted. "Oh, no! No! I'm not trying to hit on you or something, uh, whatever." Face red, he quickly turned his back and left towards the training center. He seemed like a teenager who was about to ask his crush to go with him at the prom but was too shy in doing so.

She was left standing alone in the hallway with her mouth slightly open. She tried her best not to burst in laughter. _Squall, what did all those years did to you?_ She stiffled a chuckle and tilted her head to where the lion had gone. She mildly shook her head and turned towards the opposite direction.

Claire's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the noise her alarm clock was producing. Without opening her eyes, she lazily rolled over to her left and reached for the box-shaped device in her bedside table. She then curled to her right side and snuggled through her sheets. _Five more minutes. Let me sleep._ She thought.

The day before was too exhausting for all the cadets. They did an outdoor drill for a good 5 hours and after that, still all sweaty and full of dirt from the tiring drill, they were on the field whole day slaying monsters not too far from the Garden. The farthest they have reached was just a few miles away from the Fire Cavern. That has been the routine for everyone who passed the aptitude test. They were already ordered to proceed with their training the day after they have signed their contracts, received their badges, ID's and uniforms and said their oaths in front of the commander and the officials. Luckily all ten of them have successfully passed the last part of the exam and they were made as a new team. They are currently at their second week of training, preparing for the field exam and if they pass, they will officially become a SeeD and part of the new team that the commander formed, the Balamb Security Unit.

She's still enjoying the coziness in her bed when the doorbell of her room rang. She tried to ignore the noise but whoever the person was buzzing outside the door was really determined to wake her up. "Ugh!" She irritably groaned. She reached for the button of the wall speaker beside her bed and spoke. "What?" Her annoyance can be clearly heard on her voice.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I was just sent here to tell all the cadets to drop by Instructor Trepe's office before they start their training." Said the voice of a girl from the speaker.

She sighed and shut her eyes tightly. "I'll be out in a minute." She replied and turned off the speaker. She sat on the edge of the bed and slightly cracked her neck.

 _Here goes another day._ She thought.

She stood outside a huge wooden door wearing a dark grey tank top with a matching compression shorts, both with the Garden's logo paired with black boots. This has been her uniform whenever she's outside, working on her training. A black sheath was wrapped around her left leg where her army knife was kept. She knocked first before opening the door, approached the preoccupied woman and saluted.

Quistis was on her desk sitting on her chair, reading a book while sipping on her coffee. She raised her head to see who her company is. "Oh, Claire, at ease." She replied with a smile. "Good morning. Sit down." She placed a book marker between the pages where she stopped reading before closing the book and laying it down on her desk. She removed her spectacles and looked at the pink haired woman.

"Should we wait for the others?" The cadet asked and looked at the door.

"No need. They can come any time which is more convenient to them. I just had a second thought awhile ago, well, with your tight schedule in training while everyone else are still on vacation, that was too much for you guys." She let out a chuckle. "I don't want to add to your nuisance. Especially with small things like these." And she handed a paper to her. Claire accepted it and read what's written on it. "That would be your schedule for the coming semester. Subjects are already there and the pdf's you will be needing will be uploaded anytime soon so you can do advance reading as early as you'd like." She filled in.

Claire smiled. "I didn't know papers are still used a lot in Balamb."

"Well, through my years in teaching, I proved that no technology can solve my student's sickness. Do you know what it is?" She asked.

"No. Fill me in." She replied honestly.

"Tardiness." Quistis smiled. "Students tend to skip classes or show up late during homerooms and use lack of information about time and their schedule as an excuse. Like that was ever a valid reason. So I thought why not utilize everything that's available to make sure every student won't forget it, intended or not." The blonde kindly explained.

The ex-soldier marveled at the instructor. "I get it. Don't worry. My memory is intact so far."

"Good." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I'll be heading now." She smiled back.

She was about to head for door when the blonde instructor added. "One more thing. Before we start this semester, we should decide what weapon you will be mastering to use. You won't be using those guns and blades forever except if that's really your specialization. I need to know so we can provide it as soon as possible." She informed.

Claire stopped for a moment. _I just want my gunblade. If you can create one similar to my weapon, that_ _would be great._ "I'm sorry I haven't thought about it yet. I usually train with different kinds of weapons so I haven't made up my mind yet." She lied. Truth is, she just wanted her gunblade and she was just planning to try if she can create a sketch of it and gather the materials. She knew how her gunblade works and there are days that she even tried to re-assemble it and upgrade several times before. _Right. I_ _should really start creating it so I have a weapon to use as early as possible._ She thought.

"No worries, don't stress yourself. If you have already decided, just inform us. That is all. You're dismissed." She smiled and resumed into reading into her book.

She saluted. She can't help herself but notice how intimidating the woman's presence is. It was not because she's attracted to women. She just thought that this lady's perfect physique was too much intimidating for her. And she knew she wasn't the only one who feels this way whenever this beautiful and kind hearted instructor is near. She somehow wondered what would it be like when she have that face and body. Then she suddenly thought about the Trepies fans club squealing over petty things about this woman and numerous men, especially students fantasizing at her. She can't stand the thought and it made her cringe. She knew she was also quite attractive, not with the same flawless appearance but tough enough to make men avoid even an eye contact with her. She somehow felt confident with herself especially when it comes in combat. _This woman is like a living manikin. The one you can see wearing fancy and expensive dresses displayed at shopping malls. Good thing she's just here within the premises. It would be a waste if someone like her will be killed out there._ She told herself while looking down at the blonde instructor.

"Anything else I can help you with?" She was not aware that Quistis was now staring curiously at her.

She scolded herself for being such a curious cat. This is her sickness. "Nothing. I'll go ahead." She replied. And with that, she left.

She was about to head to the main entrance of the Garden to start her morning jog when someone from her back called her. "Claire!"

She stopped and sighed deeply as she immediately recognized the owner of the voice. She slowly turned around to confirm it and standing there is the guy she tried her best to avoid for weeks. But she thought avoiding him is just making the situation worse and not hearing Hope's explanation is somehow becoming unfair. She felt stupid for choosing to be stubborn and ignore him. "Yeah?" She finally said.

"I was hoping if we can finally talk. I know you were avoiding me these past few weeks but I'm not without hope that one day we will." Hope started.

Claire checked her wristwatch. She still have thirty minutes before the start of their training which is scheduled at 6 A.M. sharp. "Follow me." She dully replied and she walked towards the quad where the best views of the nearby town of Balamb can be seen from its balconies.

She leaned her back at one of the pillars as she looked at the distance while Hope on the other hand leaned his right hand on the balcony, his left hand on his pocket. "I've still got twenty minutes. Talk." She stated.

Hope let out a weak chuckle. "You haven't changed at all." He looked at her but she didn't react. "Look, I'm sorry if I failed to keep in touch." He started.

"And for what good reason?" She asked.

"As far as my memory can recall, when I started acquiring flashbacks of what happened in our world through dreams almost every night, I admit I was so scared. Especially when I found out everything wasn't just a dream and it did really happened before I… I didn't know what to do. You were the one who came first into my mind. I thought if you're with me I know everything's going to be okay. But that time I didn't know where I'll begin to find you." He gripped his nape with his two hands and sighed. "I woke up one day realizing I felt different. This place isn't familiar to me anymore and the people who raised me…they…they became strangers to me. I feel so helpless. Probably like the rest of us I was afraid to be caught. I was afraid someone from this world will know about our dark past and the thought of everyone hunting us down just drives me crazy. But as much as I wanted to seek help from you there's a huge part in me that says I should prove to you that I can take care of myself and that one day I will return the favor and I will be the one who will protect you this time."

"So you just chose to ignore me but you had the guts to contact the others? Right. I'm not shallow if you think I will stop you from doing what you want." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I just…I just knew I had to do something. Alone. Even if I learned that you were in Esthar and our friends even gave me your contact details, I fought the urge to even call you. I want to prove that I can help you guys in my own way. I just don't want to be a burden to you anymore. I studied very well and took the chance to work at this school. I chose to become a researcher so informations that comes in and out if this institution I will be aware of. So I will know if one day we will be in danger. So we can be prepared. I did this for all of us." His shoulder sagged as he leaned both his hands on the balcony.

"You employed yourself here so you can acquire intel about our past, is that it?" Claire sighed. "I'll give you credits… for fighting your way out of puberty." She unfolded her arms and started her steps.

Hope let out an audible sigh.

She turned and looked at him. "I understand. You did your best to protect your people. If it weren't for you, and to that reporter, we'd probably still be puzzled by those dreams and your efforts of finding out the truth had lead us to learn about our past. You have my thanks." He was not the first one to do stubborn things in hopes of protecting someone, she thought.

Hope looked up on her. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to." She paused. "I admit I was pissed at first. But honestly, I really have my fair share of mistakes. I should've gone and see you the moment I learned you were in Balamb. I should've gotten the initiative to know how you've been doing these years. It's not fair to be mad at you. I'm sorry." She turned to face him. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Hope." She smiled and left. Hope stared blankly at her retreating figure and sighed in relief. That moment, he knew he was forgiven.

"Now where in the world is she?"Twelve noon and Selphie was furiously tapping her right foot while she leaned on the railings of the balcony as she quickly shifts her glance back and forth at the opposite directions of the hallway. Irvine, standing in front of her, is cleaning his beloved shotgun with intensity in his eyes, as if he's having a deep conversation with the object.

"You mean, that pretty, hot lady with the pink hair? C'mon give her a break. You're always on her tails since she got here. I could've sworn her phone already exploded by now with all those voicemails you left her." The woman glared at him. "Anyway, I'm kinda wishing the same thing, you know, running into her again so I can even ask if she already has a boyfriend." He looked up, his eyes flickered as he starts imagining something.

"Will you stop fantasizing on her!" The brunette blurted in disgust. "I needed to see her because I have someone she will be needing to talk to. I know she will definitely like it." She informed him.

"Somebody around more handsome and likeable than me?" He asked, more like threatened.

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's an emergency mission scheduled for tomorrow." She stressed. "I saw Xu earlier. She was very agitated and I overheard her talking to someone on her phone. Says we are still lacking soldiers for this one. They'll have a hard time finding available units, everybody else are booked up tomorrow." She explained.

"Oh. I know. So you'll gonna place her on that mission? The one with those rebels hiding in the mountains of Dollet? The one assigned to US?"He actually understood what the mission was and what the woman was about to do but he still wanted to make sure what he was thinking was accurate.

"Yup!" The short brunette confirmed his thoughts.

"But Selphie, that's just crazy. She's not a SeeD. I mean not yet. They should be sitting in classes, listening to their instructors, learning the basics and stuff, hell, it's technically their vacation right now. We don't put unhatched cadets into missions like that!" He exclaimed.

"You big guy really doesn't know her you know?" She laughed nonchalantly. "Her skills are that of a true-blooded SeeD. Trust me."

"Yeah sure. You can continue putting your friend in danger unprepared. I'm pretty sure she'll gonna buy it before she can even say SeeD. And one more thing. Good luck with Xu. Definitely sure she won't allow you." He saluted lamely and retreated, resting his weapon on his shoulder as he whistles a tune.

"What does he know?" She pouted.


	10. The Unexpected

"AWW MAN!" Zell's voice can actually be heard from the outdoor fields. Quistis, who was walking through the outdoor front lobby halted in her steps as soon as she clearly heard him rant to gods know who. She stretched her neck as she scanned the fields to find the annoying SeeD like an ostrich but failed as he was now surrounded by numerous students whom was also intrigued at what was happening. She quickly turned to his direction, approaching him irritably.

Zell carried on with his whining when the blonde instructor forced her way from the increasing crowd. "Just what is going on here?" She raised her voice in a controlled manner.

The fighter was standing in front of a huge boulder, thrice the size of him which is actually a part of the outdoor field's landscape. He sogged his shoulders in what seemed like a defeat. "I can usually crush it with just a quick jab you know?"

"Crush what?" And then she noticed the boulder behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you to not destroy a single rock ever again in this landscape? This will be the eighth time our gardener had trouble of replacing it do you know that?" She also started ranting.

"Quisty, I'm not doing anything yet. I mean…I can't. I can't do it!" And then he kneeled as he forcefully landed his fist on the grassy ground. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurt!" He groaned while clutching his fist.

The blonde instructor furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. _He always has a habit of punching the ground especially when he's upset but never have I saw him in this pain whenever he does that. And that boulder should've been crushed into bits of pieces by now like he usually does when he felt like showing off. But he cannot even crack it. Is he sick?_

Zell sighed. "I think I'm getting rusty. Maybe I'm just lacking in practice. I'll just…head to the training center later and fight some monsters. Maybe that will do the trick." He convinced more to himself. He tried to stand up, leaning his right palm to support his weight but he immediately clutched it again as he winced.

She hurriedly approached him. "Let me see." She removed his heavy glove and checked his hand. "Probably a sprained wrist. Let me take you to Dr. Kadowaki." She guided him as he stood up.

At the infirmary...

"Kid always visits the infirmary for gastric problems caused by overeating. This will be the first that I treated him for any cases like this. He's like a man of steel." Dr. Kadowaki started as she sat on her desk.

"I know this is the first time." Quistis also agreed. "Either he injured himself from punching the boulder or the ground. I find it strange for him to hurt himself. Those things are usually easy for him." They both looked at the now snoring SeeD.

"Hmm let's see." The doctor scanned the contents written on the paper. "Vital signs says he's okay. Not sick. Hmm… Xray results shows no problem though he sprained his wrist. That's good news. I also did an intensive test using a special machine to scan his overall power and muscle strength and… well it shows that his have decreased by almost..." She moved the paper closer in her face to make sure what she's reading are all accurate."Seventy percent."

"What?!" She leaned in to see the results herself and then paused in shock.

"If this will continue to decrease, his strength will be no more greater than an average person outside the military." The old woman added.

"You mean, like a normal human being?" She worriedly asked.

"Correct. Like a normal human being. But the question that haunts me is that… What caused him to weaken this much? That's what I needed to find out." She laid the paper down on her table.

Quistis gripped the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly. "This only means he can't be of any much help out there on the field." She raised her head and looked at the old woman. "Thank you Dr. Kadowaki. Please do what you can to help him. I needed to talk to Squall." And then she left.

Squall furrowed his brows. "But he's perfectly fine?" He asked for assurance as he intently stared at the woman standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, he is. Though he is still at the infirmary recovering from an injured wrist." The blonde instructor replied.

"That was strange." Selphie who happens to be at the headmaster's office that moment and intentionally eavesdropping reacted which gained her two pairs of curious eyes staring at her. She gawked as soon as she noticed it. "Well I suddenly remembered what happened weeks ago when I was in Dollet. Someone tried to rob me but thanks to Claire the culprit failed and ran."

"And what does that have to do with Zell's condition?" Quistis asked.

"I'm experiencing the same thing! Well for one I should be capable of cracking open his skull and spill his brains out right at that moment. But all I can do is just stood there. Strange. I didn't even know what to do." She explained. "It's like I cannot do anything. It felt like I'm not in my usual self. I even let him snatch my parcel when I should've easily dodged him the moment I sensed his movement. Problem is I didn't even know he's there. It confuses me for days honestly. I feel so fragile and weak. It's sooo weird!"

Quistis shifted her look, back at the commander, her eyes with a clear expression of _Something's odd!_

The brunet leaned his back on his chair. "We cannot jump on anything yet. Can be a coincidence or you two just getting out of shape."

"You very well know how Zell is obsessed…I mean dedicated in his training. He spends a lot of time at the training center aside from the cafeteria." The instructor insisted. He remained silent, deep in thought.

"Gosh, why have I not thought about this!" Quistis blurted as she exited the room quickly. The two confusingly stared at her retreating figure.

"Squall, I'm telling you this is weird!" Selphie insisted.

"As weird as it seems it just doesn't make any sense to panic about it. Let's just rest this case for now. In the mean time I will talk to Dr. Kadowaki later. I'll see what I can do." He dismissed.

The brunette sighed as she held her hands on her back. "You're right." She turned towards the door. "I'm exhausted. If you need me I'll just be in my room." And with that, she left.

It's Monday at eight o'clock in the morning. The start of the new semester and just in time for Claire's first scheduled homeroom. She sat at her designated seat reading on her desk screen.

 _I haven't seen Hope since the last time we spoke._ She thought. She pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and pressed the home button. A message appeared on her screen. It was from Serah saying "Good luck on your first day sis! Have fun! Xoxo"

 _I wonder when will I be seeing you again, Serah. Too bad my schedule won't allow me to go any further than the town of Balamb._ She sighed, feeling a bit sad.

"Hey wake up! Our instructor will be here any minute!" She overheard from a girl behind her.

"Give me five minutes. I'm still sleepy." Another girl replied.

Not a moment passed and the blonde instructor emerged from the automatic door.

"Good morning, class!" She greeted with enthusiasm to liven up the room. She proceeded on the instructor's desk.

"Good morning, Instructor Trepe." The students replied though the energy of their voice obviously didn't matched hers.

She adjusted her spectacles and stared at them. Suspicions brewing inside her as she examined the children who seemed to be depleted with energy.

"First homeroom in your first day of semester and you already look worn out. Have you guys eaten your breakfast before going here?" She asked, making sure she delivered the question in a normal way.

" I did, instructor. I actually slept early last night but I still feel tired." A young man on the front seat answered.

Weak murmurs and whispers immediately filled the classroom.

Overhearing the other students, Claire is assessing her own self. She was doing good the first few days that she started her training, but lately she really felt a little slow and rusty. She recalled a moment when she was on the fields of Accauld Plains when a bite bug nearly bore its sharp fangs on her arm because she failed to sense it behind her. It was a weak bird monster and moved really slow and yet she did a mistake of not acknowledging its presence. Aside from that, there are several occurrences that she finds very odd. _Something's not right._ She thought.

"Silence. Everyone." The blonde instructor gently waved her hand. "If you truly wanted to be a SeeD, and for your information it is a long and tough road ahead, I say you better start practicing of being more responsible to yourselves. Stay on your dorms, do your homework and sleep early rather than sneaking out and do your teenage businesses even after hours." She preached. Although inside, she felt more worried as more of the students complain about the same thing. She had a hunch, and she needs to prove that it is true. She suddenly felt the urge to investigate.

The class went on and after the homeroom, which lasted for a good four hours, everybody headed to the cafeteria to grab their lunch. Everyone except Claire, who is standing in front of Trepe's desk, who in the other hand is busy arranging the papers she used during the lecture.

"Is there anything we should know, Instructor?" She started. The blonde immediately raised her head, her eyes slightly widened in mild surprise. Though the woman speaks so casual around her, she was much caught off guard at her question.

"Nothing. Of course." She replied. "Why don't you follow your classmates at the cafeteria? It's past twelve already." She calmly attempted to change the topic.

"With all due respect Instructor, you wanted us to take responsibility to ourselves, I understand that. But would it be fair if you at least tell us what is going on right now. I know you lectured us earlier for us not to worry but I won't buy it. I'm already hearing some people around experiencing the same thing. And I'm not a skeptic person." She pushed on. Her eyes glued to the woman in front of her.

Quistis let out a deep sigh. This student has an untrusting nature, like Squall. And she have the feeling that she won't cease until she spoke the truth. She removed her spectacles and leaned her hands on her desk. "Fine. To tell you the truth, I didn't know either. I learned about this just few days ago. Zell, a friend of mine was rushed at the infirmary because he sprained his wrist while in training. And he is a SeeD who specializes with this knuckles. Last thing I knew, almost everybody is talking about it. You see, I have the same question but I didn't know where to start to find the answer." She confessed.

"Isn't this some kind of a disease?" Claire asked, clearly confused.

"I have no idea. This is the first time something like this happened in this school." She replied with a hint of defeat in her voice. "Listen, since you're being too much nosy on this case, can you be so kind and do me a favor?"

And thank you for making me regret it. The ex soldier mentally cursed before finally speaking. "What is it?"

"I know this is kind of out of nowhere but…If you ever hear or see anything, anything that is kind of unusual going on within the borders of the garden, can you please report it to me?"She paused. "And another thing, please keep this as a secret. You can only talk about this matter to me okay?" She said it more like a request.

"Why me?" She asked in confusion. "You have a bunch of administrators and SeeDs all over the premises right? Isn't it about time that they do something about it?"

"Last time I held my back to those god forsaken administrators it didn't turned out any good trust me. I also thought of asking my friends but they already have some important tasks going on and I cannot bother them because of some trivial matters. Anyway, all those things I heard you did I think…you are somehow trustworthy." She added.

The ex soldier internally flinched. _Trust? I bet you won't if you knew the truth about me._ But she only let her eyes widened a bit to hide her thoughts. Instead, she returned to her usual stoic expression.

"Alright. From what I'm seeing at this situation, this could be a serious problem not only for me and you, but for everyone. Let's say we are doing it for our school." The instructor continued.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Speak your mind out, Instructor. Or I will never understand you." She pushed again.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I have a hunch. Like there's a foul play going on. I mean, why only here? I've spent few nights watching the news, searching the internet and no one seems to report about these things outside. I've read the newspaper first thing this morning and still nothing has been reported. Strange, I know. That's why I wanted to put myself into this and investigate." She confessed again, this time in detail.

"And you didn't seek the help from the commander?" She asked.

Quistis shook her head. "He has enough matters to worry about. I mentioned this to him but he remained neutral due to lack of substance, much more of proof. I didn't pushed this through to him since then. I'm planning to inform him once we have gathered enough information."

"I see." Completely satisfied, the pink haired woman agreed to do the favor. You won't come up with some weird idea of spying if you're not holding unto some suspicions. She thought.

Instructor Trepe puts on her spectacles. "So, are we good?"

"I'll see what information I can get out there. I'm leaving." Claire nodded and saluted before she left.

On her way to the cafeteria, Claire is already absorbed in thinking when she heard a commotion coming from afar. She speed walked to check what was happening.

"Call Dr. Kadowaki! Quick!" A female senior student in a crawling position shouted to everyone. In front of her is another female student sprawled on the floor, lying unconscious.

Remembering the little errand she was asked to do by Quistis, she decided to force her way through the crowd of students gathered around the scene. "What happened?" She asked as she kneeled to observe the woman. Her skin is pale as white and dark circles can be clearly seen around her eyes. As if she deprived herself of sleep for nights. In general, you can clearly see grave exhaustion at the students appearance.

"We just finished our lunch and we are just about to head to our next class and then Helga, she…she just fainted. I didn't know what happened!" The panicking student answered.

"Stay calm. The medics are probably on their way now." She consoled.

Just a couple of minutes had passed and several medical staffs arrived. They checked the unconscious woman for some injuries and placed her on a stretcher. They left the scene as fast as they could.

On the other hand, Claire paced again to the main lobby towards the elevator. But seeing a lot of students waiting for their turn to use it, she had no other choice but to use the emergency exit.

"Seriously!" She mouthed in between heavy breaths. "Just a flight of stairs and I already feel like I'm dying!" She greeted her teeth while quickly making her way upstairs, towards Quistis Trepe's office. She panted as she knocked on the wooden door.

The blonde woman immediately opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Are you alright?" She asked which the valkyrie only answered with a nod.

She let out a deep sigh and spoke. "A student fainted at the cafeteria. From what I see, she doesn't look good. You should check on her at the infirmary."

Trepe jolted upon hearing it. "Come with me." She ordered as she stormed out of the room in just a matter of seconds.

"Right." She muttered weakly as she pursued the blonde woman.

At the infirmary, Quistis is now in a deep conversation with Dr. Kadowaki, with Claire hanging out in a pillar not far from them. Both women seemed to be agitated about the situation.

 _First a soldier, then a warrior goddess. After being a savior of a world now becoming a teacher's puppet. Good job, Lightning._ She shook her head in disbelief.

"So she's not in any way taking any medication?" Trepe can be heard from where she is standing.

"Nothing. The only thing she consumed was the food coming from the cafeteria. That is, according to her best friend and roommate whom she was with before she lost her consciousness." The old doctor confirmed. "And based by the tests that I made, results are somewhat similar to what I found with Mr. Dincht."

"And what is that?" The blonde instructor asked in anticipation.

"I was about to talk to you about it today. The decrease in power and strength, though Dincht's is greater is similar. They gradually decrease. I also took some blood samples from Mr. Dincht before he left the infirmary and found some trace of some unknown chemical in his system. Unknown because I have yet to examine it further." Worry can be heard from the old woman's voice.

Quistis' eyes widened behind her spectacles but she remained silent.

"I also took some blood from Ms. Pollock and those chemicals are somehow identical. I'll examine those samples first and get back to you asap. But just by seeing at these substance through the microscope, I have a bad feeling." She added.

"What do you mean? Like, some kind of poison? Is that what you're saying?" The SeeD furrowed her eyebrows.

Dr. Kadowaki waved her hand. "It's hard to answer that now. Let me run some tests and we'll have the answer soon. For now, seemed like the antidote that I gave to Ms. Pollock somehow halted the weakening of her system. At least for now."

"Please let me know as soon as the results came out, okay?" Trepe pleaded. They exchanged goodbyes and she left with the pink haired woman on her trail.

"Well, that sounds really odd." Claire started after hearing the conversation earlier.

Quistis gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I knew it! I knew something is happening!"

They climbed the marble stairs and was about to enter the elevator when students from the outdoor lobby screamed in horror followed by a deafening explosion that made the ground shake. They crawled on the floor and alarmingly looked for any attackers.

"GALBADIAN SOLDIERS! GALBADIAN SOLDIERS!"


	11. Unwelcome Visit

"Galbadian Soldiers! Galbadian Soldiers approaching!" Nida's voice can be heard within the Garden through the speakers.

 _What?_ Squall was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the loud explosion. His room shook from it's impact. He shoot himself from sitting in his office and ran towards the elevator. Xu also rose from her desk and followed him. He pressed the button up to where the cockpit and the Main Control Room is located. They quickly approached the nervous head pilot. He looked at the screen where he sees what seemed to be ten of Galbadian airships nearing the boundaries of the Garden.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"Commander, they launched a rocket. Fortunately, it only hit our protective barrier but it was still a powerful one it tore a portion of it!"

He gritted his teeth. "Prepare the Garden's defense! Ready all the cannons. One more attack from them, don't hesitate to shoot! Xu tell the flyers Squad A and Squad B to put on their suits! All the pilots go to their airships! Tell them to take off immediately!"

"Aye, sir!" Xu saluted and hurriedly went to the intercom.

Squall grabbed a communicating device from a nearby locker and wore it. "Nida! Xu! Keep monitoring them! Any bad move, report it to me through the intercom!"

"Yes sir!" They obliged in unison.

He ran again towards the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. "Seifer…" He furiously breathed.

The lift reached the main lobby and he saw Quistis and Claire who were crawling beside the staircase. He paced to keep up with them. Zell, Selphie and Irvine are also approaching from the front entrance.

"Seifer is outside bro! He has a battalion behind him!" Zell shouted as soon as he caught sight of their leader while running. "Squall I uh…" He instantly fell into silence as he spotted Claire beside them. His face immediately became red.

"That idiot just threw a bomb at us!" Selphie annoyingly added.

Irvine reloaded his shotgun, "I'm ready to shoot at your signal, baby!"

"For gods sake, Squall! What are they doing here?!" The blonde instructor worriedly asked.

"He wanted to show off." He answered. "Seifer can't get enough of it."

"That son of a moomba!" Selphie whined. "Ever since he took over Galbadian Garden he returned to being a bully!"

"It's no surprise. He wants to show the world that he's the better commander and I'm not capable to lead. He wants to humiliate me." Squall replied.

"Soldiers coming." Claire informed them. They looked at the main entrance and squads of Galbadian Soldiers in red uniform entered. Zell, Selphie and Irvine ran at the front of the staircase drawing their weapons. The ex soldier, on the other hand, though she doesn't have any weapon at hand, also positioned herself beside them ready to attack. Very much aware of her position as a student without any license to fight or even a go signal from her superiors who happens to be just inches away from her, she decided to take the initiative. This is her new home anyway and devotion to Balamb Garden with her life is one of the pacts that she swore in when she entered the school so she was really left with no choice.

"Get ready!" She shouted.

"What'ya gonna do, honey? Slap me? Pull my hair?" One of the soldiers insultingly said before laughing.

"Tch!" Her icy blue eyes narrowed as if to pierce the soldier's thick metal armor. One wrong move and you'll be very sorry. She thought.

The SeeDs suddenly arrived upon Xu's orders and they hurriedly gathered beside them. Weapons raised, they surrounded the hallway to prevent the intruders to advance even further.

"This isn't how we treat a lady, young man." A deep voice spoke from the line of Galbadian soldiers. They immediately made a way for their commander to walk through. A man with blond combed hair in a dark vest under a white, long jacket and black pants emerged. "Manners, soldier." He said with a smirk on his face. "Commander Leonhart!" He shouted. "Gods only knew how much I've missed you!" He greeted sarcastically. "Aren't you gonna draw your gunblade?"

"Seifer." Irvine murmured.

"Who is he?" The ex soldier asked. She honeslty doesn't have any idea who the person is.

"Seifer Almasy. He's kinda one of us when we were like kids, eww. Anyway we grew up on the same orphanage. He's a previous student here in Balamb. But he's just a big bully and he sucks that's why he can't even pass the SeeD exam. Serves him right. But he rebelled for a long time out of bitterness. I thought he already changed after the war. He's been like, a thumbs up soldier in Galbadia for a while until he was offered to take over the Garden and the rest is what you see right now, a loser." Selphie replied.

The blond knight with a scar on his forehead furrowed his brows in a jokingly manner. "What is this? Hiding behind your toy soldiers you call SeeD?" Noticing the instructor standing beside Squall he added, "Don't tell me you're also planning to hide behind Instructor Trepe's skirt." He tauntingly added while swinging his gunblade which earned a laugh from the soldiers behind him. "Instructor, looking the charming vixen as always. You're getting prettier every single day!" He run his tounge on his lips. Quistis gave him a disgusted look.

"You have no business here, Seifer!" The brunet said in a strong voice that echoed within the hall.

"Oh yeah of course I do!" He replied in the same tone. "Lemme see… Oh! Stop pretending oh-so-mighty when in fact you're just a ladybird hiding in your nest and letting your premature chicks do the dirty work!" He pointed at the SeeDs in front of him. "What are you trying to do here? Huh? Acting so nice like 'Hey! I've got the best soldiers in town, Galbadian soldiers sucks!' to get every government's sympathy so all of them will only trust you?! Even Deling only asks for your services whenever they need it! Why?! Do you cloud the princess' decision with your sugar coated words?! Or are there any other services you provide her besides lending your soldiers? You fucking tell me!"

"Don't talk about Rinoa that way! You're still under her subordination so you should damn well respect her!" Squall is now fuming in anger at the insult accompanied by the young sorceress' name. "It's not my fault that you lost your credibility as a leader of your Garden, Seifer! It went downhill for you the moment you decided to use your power as the commander to help syndicates in their illegal ways! It should be a great shame for you that even your country's monarchy doesn't even think of trusting you and I pity you for that!"

"Pity? Me?" Seifer laughed like a mad man. "You see, I'm quite surprised that you're still oblivious at what was happening. I mean, look around man!" And he laughed again. "In just a matter of time all of you will be worthless! And all of them, they will come to me!" His deep, blue eyes narrowed, as if hinting a threat.

"What is this retard saying?" Claire asked, irritated at the arrogance of the blond intruder.

"Believe me baby, no one knows a shit of what this psycho is thinking." Irvine replied.

"How dare him insult Rinoa in front of these people? He doesn't have any shame!" Selphie's voice is shaking. She was about to cry in anger.

"Listen… This is just a warning. Mark my words, Squall. Before you destroy Galbadia, I will destroy you first! You and this rotten place!" He spoke with a dark voice. "Move! We're leaving!" He walked towards the exit with his soldiers in tow.

"Airships are pulling out, sir. I repeat, airships are pulling out." Squall heard Xu through his earpiece. He sighed deeply to calm himself.

"For all the trouble of traveling from Galbadia to Balamb, they left just like that." The blonde instructor shook her head in disbelief. She called the senior SeeDs and asked them to disperse and check on the students.

Claire started to feel the awkwardness and somehow out of place from being left alone with the infamous group whom she well knew fought the evil sorceress Ultimecia several years ago. There's no place for a student like her to lurk around anymore.

"I'd better go now." She saluted.

Irvine stopped her. "Where are you going, love? It's okay. Stay with us." He winked at her.

Quistis nodded with a smile. "It's okay. We really appreciate your courage to face those soldiers even though you're still a newly endorsed cadet. I'll make sure corresponding credits will be given to you for your bravery."

"I bet every cadets already hid in their dorms in fright except you." Irvine added.

"Squall, are you okay?" Selphie asked worriedly.

Trepe turned to face him. "He won't make such an effort of coming here with his minions and create such a big scene if he doesn't have any serious motives. Tell us, is there something we should worry about, commander?"

Instead of answering, he sat on one of the step of the stairs and held his forehead with both hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Irvine sat beside him and tapped him on his shoulder. Zell, on the other hand, maintained his reddening face and just stood in one side like a statue, clearly having his own personal struggles just by being around the presence of the pinkette sergeant.

"This is just the beginning." The commander answered. "Truth is… Seifer… He was accused of protecting syndicates. Drugs, prostitution, ilegal gambling, you name it. He is actually subjected for questioning by the high court as evidences starts to surface on by one. It's a scandal. As a result, every clients, big or small, even the governments of most of the countries started avoiding them. They don't want their services because they lost their trust in him and they are too afraid of being involved with the issue." Everybody made a surprised reaction at his news.

"He can't accept the fact that he messed up, big time. So instead of manning up and facing his charges, he wants to drag others down with him. And in this case, I'm the lucky chosen since I am his self proclaimed rival." He continued. "He won't stop until he destroy me."

"That loser! So the rumors were true." The nunchaku expert pouted.

"It won't happen. You've lead us with the best you can. In any case, whatever he plans to do, you know we'll always be here for you bro." Irvine consoled his friend.

Selphie squealed and jumped. "Tee hee! Friendship goals forever!"

" Thank you guys." Squall murmured as he lifted his head. His eyes caught sight of the pink haired woman who was impatiently leaning on the wall near them. And as an idea hit him he thought. _I guess I have no_ _other choice_. His expression changed. "You're Claire Farron, right?" He called.

She cocked her head to the side to look at him and nodded.

 _Too tough_. He thought. He stood up and placed his hands on his pockets. "I want to see how good you are."

"I'm sorry?" She asked while raising an eyebrow, clearly not sure of what she just heard.

"I just saw you about to fight those soldiers earlier even without a weapon." He recalled. "I want to see your skills. Fight me."

Quistis intercepted. "Are you out of your mind? She's just a cadet!"

"It's okay." She coolly stated as she stared at the tall brunet, analyzing his thoughts through his usual stoic face. "I'm ready for this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Brother, why so harsh?" Irvine also intercepted.

"At the training center. Now." Commander Leonhart said in a monotone voice and left, completely ignoring the rest as he headed to the location he mentioned.

"Why is he suddenly being so rude now?!" Selphie complained.

"You don't have to do this, Ms. Farron." Trepe tried to stopped her. "He's just… He's in a foul mood today. Let's just leave him alone and go to your dormitory." She offered.

Claire mildly shook her head. _No is not in my vocabulary when it comes to a fight. You might've forgotten me but I will make you remember it, schoolboy_. She looked at the long haired brunet with the cowboy hat. "Can I borrow your gun?"

Though quite surprised, Irvine pulled his beloved shotgun. "You better be careful."

She smiled at them and started her steps. "Show's free if you want to watch." She said as she walks away without looking back.

"Wait for me, sis!" Selphie immediately grabbed the petrified-by-love Zell by the collar and followed, Quistis and Irvine also followed right behind them. Good thing nobody else overheard about the upcoming bout.

At the training center…

Squall had already drawn his gunblade, staring at it while standing at the middle of the artificial forest in silence.

Claire halted her steps as she saw him. _Whatever we had in the past I will put it aside and pretend to know you as our leader._ She turned to her right to see the weapon rack they used at the assessment before.

She pulled a blade from the rack with her right hand, and gripped Irvine's shotgun on her left. _I still feel strangely weak. Too late for regrets. I'd rather much die than embarrass myself._ She took a deep breath. The rest had already gathered not far from them.

Sensing the woman behind him, he spoke. "I won't go easy on you. So you better do your best."

"Let's just start." Not really a fan of small talks, she responded.

He turned to face her and leaped with much force. In just a split second he was already in front of her, gunblade raised ready to slice her. But she was alert enough to shield it with her blade before it could wound her. She aimed the gun she held on her left hand on his belly and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, but Squall was quick enough to dodge it. He manage to jump a certain distance backwards to her right side.

"That it?" She asked sarcastically.

He roared as he advanced again, this time his gunblade was pointed to stab her multiple times, pulling the trigger of his revolver as he thrusts it. The four audiences can only manage to gasp in horror at the rough fight happening before their eyes. It seemed to them that the two fighters are out for blood and are willing to kill each other at that point.

On the other hand, the ex soldier jumped backwards as she successfully avoided the precise stabs that can quickly bore a hole throughout her body but unfortunately, the commander already anticipated her move and resorted in hitting her nape with his elbow and kicking her on the stomach with great force that made her fly several meters away, snapping branches of trees she hit in the process.

She coughed blood and winced in pain. You'll regret this, you rascal! She cursed as she rolled over and picked up both of her weapons. She gritted her teeth as she prepared to draw the first blood this time. She leaped forward at an inhuman speed while raising her blade. Squall raised his metal weapon with both of his hands to shield her sudden attack. Their weapons clashed and they both groaned as they exerted their strength at the contact.

 _It can't be!_ His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the triumphant smirk trailing the face of the valkyrie. He clearly fell on her trap.

She quickly raised her left hand in just a blink of an eye and now the gun was pointed on his stomach. Without any protection as both his hands supported the handle of his gunblade, she pulled again the trigger and blood splattered on a nearby tree. Not satisfied yet, she followed her attack with a spinning kick on his chest that threw him a few feet away through the tall bushes.

Moments of silence…

She kneeled down and grabbed her aching rib. Her lower lip is dripping with blood. _Just a couple minutes of fighting and I already feel like dying, dammit!_ She cursed.

"Knock it off!" Having enough of what she saw, Quistis walked towards the battleground. "What in the world do you two think you're doing!" She pulled her hanky on her pocket and wiped the blood from the young woman's lips. Disappointed by what she saw, she raised her voice again. "Enough! This isn't even legal! I didn't even know why I played along with this!" She ranted.

"Squall?" Zell finally spoke. He poked his head and searched for the bushes to find the gunblade wielder. "I think you killed him!" He panicked.

"He's okay. It's a miss." The ex soldier replied between heavy breaths. Her breathing became very labored as if she was about to cut short of air. She felt very weak. Zell, on the other hand, can't do anything but to scratch the back of his head.

They all stood still around her, whether assessing the situation or just deep in awe of the action they just saw when someone groaned from the bushes. He forced himself to stand up while holding his right waist.

"What are you trying to do? Kill a student?" Trepe nagged at her superior, not even trying to hide her disapproval. Though Squall is and has been the only man she ever had eyes on, as an instructor, she won't tolerate such silly act.

He chuckled. "Does she still look like a helpless student to you?" He slowly walked towards them, grunting at the sting of pain coming from his side caused by his movements. "After what you all saw…" He added. "Not just her. But have you noticed how exceptional her batch is? This is why I pushed through with the assessment even though it is actually not necessary. I need these kinds of people." He coughed.

The whip wielder paused. Think about it, their fighting skills are excellent. It's hard to miss it ever since their practical assessment. She looked at the pink haired woman beside her and then to the lion approaching. As if a bulb suddenly lit up, she asked. "What are you planning, exactly?"

He hesitated for a bit before answering. "We need them."

"Need them for what?" Irvine, now lost at the conversation asked. "Monster control?"

The commander shook his head and waved a hand. "It's too much for me to explain. Let's just cut the chase and include her, no not just her. But her whole team. Put them on the field exam. I want her to lead the squad."

"Wait. What?" Their reactions are priceless. From Selphie who just can't hide her excitement, to Irvine who was now more confused, and Quistis who had her jaw dropped.

While Claire was a bit shocked, she also had something inside her burn. Whether it's because of excitement brewing or what, one thing is for sure, this is definitely music to her ears. The field exam means vying for the SeeD spot. And that is where all the real action is. And that's a fantasy that she dreamt for quite too long.

The blonde instructor paced towards him. "Let me clarify it. You wanted them to just skip a year worth of learning and make them take part on the field exam?"

Squall nodded once.

"Are you crazy?!" She stomped her right foot in annoyance. "They can fight, we know that but you can't just put a newly entered, unprepared student in a real life, deadly mission! Today is just day one of their semester mind you! Do you remember when you had your very own field exam? You're this close to being toasted by that giant spider robot!" She looked at the man in front of her like he's actually losing a screw.

"She did have some background as Laguna's security, though." Zell informed them which earned him three pairs of confused eyes. "Y'know she's from Esthar. Worked as President Loire's head security for a couple of years and was actually recommended by the president himself. Passed the background check, impressive combat skills and speed… She had knowledge of military tactics and stuff…" He unconsciously continued until he suddenly realized something. He looked at his companions one by one as if he was being suspected of a serious crime. "I didn't stalk her. Seriously guys I-I just accidentally read her profile while Xu was sorting some files." He stuttered.

The commander, more pleased with what he heard pointed faced the ex soldier. "It's a rare opportunity. Let me know if you're willing to accept it."

"I'll do it." The pinkette answered without hesitation as she stood up. "Honestly, this whole go-to-class thing… It's more like killing me instead of my time. If you're planning to put the whole team in the upcoming field exam, do it. I will be very grateful."

Squall smiled. "I'll make you lead your team. You and your squad should pass the field exam. This will be your first mission. Pass and I'll make you a sergeant. I know you won't but don't disappoint me." The ex soldier saluted.

He turned to face Quistis. "Do everything to help them before the field exam. Make sure they are prepared." He let out a deep breath. "Just trust me guys. I can't be so certain anymore of what will happen next and…" He paused as the next words he'll say was somewhat giving him a hard time to pronounce it. "I can't do this on my own. If things gets out of my control, I need you all to be there. Not just for me but for this school. I'll be needing all the help I can get." He looked at every single face in front of him. "And besides, the headmasters had a long line of giving opportunities to someone who really deserves it. She didn't think twice of defending us earlier against Galbadia, so let's give her a shot. I'm willing to gamble at this point. And I'm betting on her."

"So this whole monster control thing…" Irvine stared at a nearby plant. "Is it actually a squad like you originally told us or…"

"Of course! People would kill to have our services at their disposal. With the monster problem out there and all. It will benefit both sides. But when the time comes, you must utilize them for more important matters." The commander answered.

Selphie pouted. "Heeeyyy! I want me some action too!" She jumped in protest.

"Of course. You, Quistis, Zell and Irvine does have an important role in it." Squall assured her. "Whatever Seifer is planning, it is always much better to be prepared than be caught in surprise like what happened earlier. Seems like he forgotten not to mess with us so let's show him." He smiled.

"Sounds good…" Quistis nodded.

Irvine gripped the cowboy hat on his head. "Been a long time since we had some serious stuff like this. But I love it!"

"YEEAAAHHH! Let's rock!" Zell shouted while raising his injured arm. "Ow! Ow!" He winced as his adrenaline came back to life.


	12. Confession

**_Confession_**

It's been a week since the unwelcome visitor named Seifer Almasy intruded the premises of Balamb Garden and luckily, nothing close to that unpleasant event ever happened. And anytime soon, the next SeeD exam will occur and Claire "Lightning" Farron together with her team are too much absorbed with the preparation needed for the said mission. Like today which is the first day of a fresh new week and the mighty sun is just about to rise at the horizon, but the older Farron is already up and waiting at the school's main gate. She is wearing her training uniform with the addition of her holster dangling on her back exactly like her old one.

What really excites her this past few days, though it really doesn't surface in her face is the fact that she successfully had the school's Weaponry Department to replicate her Blazefire Saber, of course after a long, heated debate about the possibility of creating it. But because the commander ordered them to provide weapons that will be comfortable enough to be used by the whole team, they really are left with no choice. Claire had made every effort to put her hands at the project while they were in the process of creating it since she perfectly knew what materials were needed and especially how it works. She even made sure that the inscription was engraved exactly where it should be. "White flash… Call upon my name." it reads. It took them until yesterday (which by the heavens is Sunday), to produce her beloved gunblade. And sure enough, she stayed inside the training center for the rest of the day to bond with her precious item as she owned every T-Rex she spotted lurking.

Six o'clock in the morning is just the perfect time for the dedicated L'cie for some monster extermination at Accauld plains to fire up the team.

 _Now where the hell are they?_ She wondered. Furiously tapping her left boot while leaning on one of the pillars of the gate, she looked at her wristwatch. She believed to have woken up in the right side of her bed and it will only take a split second for her to change that what she called as a good mood.

Hexa, a woman a year younger than her with dark brown shoulder length hair, emerged from the main entrance, speed walking while busy fixing the belt of her uniform. "I'm sorry I'm late! I came as soon as I got your message." She apologized.

She nodded once. "It's okay. Where are the others?"

"I saw them about to leave their rooms but I ran so I was the first to get here." The cadet replied. Just in time for the rest of the team to arrive. They immediately formed into a line in front of their team lead.

"Why you—" She irritably started. But she doesn't really want to spoil their day, and that would mean ruining hers too. And she also thought about the case they are still trying to figure out about the strange weakening of the students, which she had been also struggling from for weeks now so she decided to just let it go and sighed. "Never mind. Let's start."

The team saluted and started their morning jog towards their target location which is by the way not too far from the garden. With just a decent number of monsters crawling and flying on her chosen spot it should be a breeze. She only planned for this routine to last an hour since they still have a homeroom at 8 o'clock with Instructor Dagger, an old man who talks really slow it makes them feel sleepy faster than a sleeping pill.

An hour had passed and they have to made it to the main gate. The students didn't even mind to sprawl on the dirty ground since they are already covered in a mixture of sweat, monster blood and dirt caused by their skirmish with different creatures.

Claire sat at a decent spot while staring down at her exhausted teammates. "Better clean up before the homeroom starts. We still got forty-five minutes." She said.

"Hold up, man!" A guy named Ogden with black buzzed hair and huge build pleaded. He also specializes with his fists similar to Zell but he's way larger than the blond fighter. "Let us catch some breath first!"

The ex-sergeant sighed and looked up at the enormous structure of Balamb Garden. It's a sight to behold from where she's sitting. _I guess this is what fate really brought me, right? To serve you until the end. She smiled humorlessly. I guess there's nothing much to complain now. This is much better than to lose a home and have nowhere else to go. She stood up as she thought about her friends who are far from her. Everyone, I hope you're all doing well. Wherever you are, I'll be seeing you soon. That's a promise._

Homeroom is over and everybody is done struggling to keep their eyes open during the gruesome lecture by the old instructor. Claire, now in her school uniform, was just exiting the automatic door when she saw a familiar figure wave at her with a big smile.

"Hope?' She recognized the young man approaching.

Hope scratched the back of his head. "Hi uh… Claire." He paused. "I'm sorry. I'm just…not really used to call you by that name." He said, embarrassed while laughing a bit.

"It's fine. Where have you been?" Still feeling the awkwardness of talking to an adult Hope, she tried to keep the conversation as casual as possible.

"I've got some research to do at Dollet so I've been away for few days." He cheerfully answered. "Why? Did you miss me?" He playfully asked, although he wished for it to be true but the pinkette just rolled her eyes and started walking to the elevator's direction. "C'mon! I'd die on the spot if I hear you scream my name in happiness when you see me." He joked as he followed the young woman. "Let me walk you!" He offered.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second before looking upfront again. She already figured that he won't give up until she obeyed him, she sighed. "Do what you want."

Hope smiled, blushing a bit while staring lovingly at the beautiful woman who on the other hand, won't give him even a glimpse like she just doesn't give a care in the world. And it's fine by him rather than being caught. Lightning won't appreciate it if she happens to catch someone staring at her that way. She'll definitely throw a fit. He thought.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey, I've heard about what happened last week. Seifer really came?" He volunteered to change the topic as being around his friend is just much for him. It's giving him butterflies in his stomach in the best way possible. He can't help but fall for the woman who used to be his big sister.

"It's true" She simply replied. They reached the elevator where several female students are also waiting.

"Hi Hope!" The girls greeted in unison before giggling. Needn't to ask, but he really grew up as a handsome man, and his grey colored hair only accentuated his manliness that most of the women finds very attractive.

"Hi." Hope replied and gave them a smile which made the young women to almost faint.

Claire smirked. "So, you're into younger girls, huh?' She dared to humor.

Hope hurriedly shook his head. "Them? No! I mean. I prefer a woman younger than me but not them. I like someone whose mature enough in her way of thinking. Someone tough. Can be my lover and best friend at the same time." He hinted as he looked at the ex-sergeant's expression, expecting whether she get the message which unfortunately she didn't. Or maybe just chose not to because her face didn't even change besides the glare she gave to a student who accidentally bumped her in the shoulder while inside the elevator.

He still pushed on. "Since we're already on this topic, would it be ok if I go out…y-you know…with someone." He stuttered, unsure if he'll continue his sentence or not.

Claire shrugged. "You're old enough to date anyone you want." She answered and looked up to him. "Why are you even asking my permission? I'm not your mother." She exited the elevator and went down the staircase. Hope slightly behind him.

"You're right. You're not my mother." He suddenly said. They are now in the hallway going to the dormitories and not much students are passing by currently since classes are ongoing and most students are either on their classes or in the cafeteria. The valkyrie stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him confusingly. "And I'm allowed to date whoever I want." He added and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" The pink haired woman furrowed her brows. "What are you actually implying?" She definitely got what he meant earlier but she just doesn't want to deal with topics such as this. She believed it to be another load to bother her mind and it won't really help her with her goals.

"I want to take you out sometime." He proposed without any thoughts.

Claire closed her eyes and sighed. "What?" She wanted to choke herself that moment. She tried her best to avoid such topics no matter whom she was talking to. And today, unfortunately, she was smack dab in the middle of it again.

"I want you…" The grey-haired young man also sighed. "I always think of you ever since we came here in this world." They both consciously looked around at the last words he said. He closed into her and now they're just inches away from each other. "And that time when I saw you again at the library I-I felt like my heart is going to explode. I'm overwhelmed with happiness and… I woke up one day realizing I wanted to see you, always. I wanted to be with you wherever you go. I…" He was suddenly cut by her. She slowly raised a hand and pushed him away on his chest gently.

"Don't." She said. She didn't sound angry when she delivered it though there was more of a plead on her voice. She turned her back on him. "Don't say it."

"Light…" Hope pleaded in return.

"You need to understand." She said as she looked at the floor. "I'm not ready to be involved with something like that and I wonder if I'll ever be. After what we all went through, I can only let few people inside me. Don't get me wrong, I always have you in my heart. You're my friend. Just like the others." She told him the truth why she was always evading such thing. She turned around to look at him. "It's okay. I understand. There are so many out there who deserves it more than me. You just have to look around."

"But I always had my eyes on you. I can't see any other besides you. And I don't want to be just your friend." He painfully replied. "I can understand, you're not ready. But I'm willing to wait for you until you are. Just don't shut me out."

"Hope…" She was lost for words. At this point she didn't know what she can possibly say that won't actually hurt him even more. "Let's just talk about this sometime."

Hope sighed. "Light…"

"Hope." She firmly said his name as if she was scolding him. "Not now. I have a field exam to worry about." She excused.

The young man sagged his shoulders in defeat. He nodded and smiled at her. "I'll be here. Just waiting for you." He promised.

Just as their stoic commander was walking their way towards the dormitories. He was preoccupied reading something on the folder he's holding with his hands. Claire saw him approaching and she thought of a way to finish the conversation. Though she thought for it to be harsh, she also thought that she already ran out of things she can say to Hope.

 _I'm sorry, Hope._ She thought. She really felt sorry. "Commander." She saluted as he walks by them. Squall jolted and turned to look at them.

"Oh! Farron, Estheim." He nodded once.

"Commander." Hope saluted.

"Is your..." The young woman thought of an excuse and walked towards the brunet. She pointed at his waist, the one that she shot last week with a shotgun during their training though she intentionally misfired to avoid some severe damage. "Your waist. Is it okay?"

"It's okay. It's just a bruise." He answered while shifting looks at her and the guy behind her.

She leaned over to him and whispered as weak as possible "Mind if I have a word with you, commander?"

Squall mildly shook his head. "About what?"

"Let's just discuss it while we walk." The pinkette grabbed his arm and pulled him to walk with her. He hesitated but was forced to walk along caused by her force.

He looked back at the young man who was left alone dumbfounded and looked at the woman who is almost dragging him to the rooms. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing." She let go of his arm once she was sure that they can no longer be seen by the poor guy. "Thanks anyway."

The brunet blinked once. "For what?"

As an idea hit her she replied. "For giving us the opportunity to take the field exam. I am thankful. Really."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Is that really what you mean?"

She mentally cursed him. She hates repeating herself especially when she's lying. She was never really good at lying. "Of course. What else?"

Squall stared at her as if assessing if she's telling the truth or not. She couldn't help but stare back at him. They engaged in an eye lock in what seemed to be a while. Satisfied enough, he nodded. "Whatever. I'll be heading now." He turned to the opposite side of the hallway and walked, looking at the doors as if he was searching for something.

"Tch." Claire unlocked the door of her own room and she entered, slowly closing it behind her as she lean on. Did I keep his hopes up? She wondered. But I'm not that rude to shut him out for good. He can't hope for something that is impossible for me to give. She wanted to punch herself.

 _What? He really said that to you?!_ Serah's voice can be heard from the other line.

"Yeah." Claire was resting on her bed, she lied on her belly talking to her sister while reading a book. She was only wearing a white shirt and cotton shorts that embraces her glorious behind perfectly and freely exposes her well sculpted thighs.

 _Isn't it about time for you to… you know, date and stuff?_ The young Farron giggled at the thought of her sister going out with a guy.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed humorlessly at what she thought to be a joke.

 _C'mon sis! Hope is a good catch. I mean look at him. He's your workmate, you live in the same place, he's handsome, intelligent, he's nice. What can you ask for?_ She continued to sell their friend to her sister.

"Because I only see him as a brother, okay?" The ex sergeant sighed. She's only comfortable to talk about almost anything to her sister.

 _Gosh! You're so picky!_ Serah sighed from the other line. _Tell me. Have you ever been kissed by a guy? Or even a hug?_ She mischievously asked.

"I can't believe I'm still talking to you right now." Claire rolled her eyes. Laguna had obviously made a minion through her sister.

Serah laughed. _Just a piece of advice, my dear sister. Stop being so careful when it comes to love. Or else you might wake up one day realizing you already fell so hard there's even no way to get out. You might be even willing to sacrifice everything just for that guy._ She warned her.

"I won't. Let's just talk some other time I need to wake up early tomorrow." She dismissed.

 _Fine._ Her sister answered in defeat. _Don't tire yourself too much, sis. I love you! Take care!_

"Right. Good night, Serah." And she cut the line. She closed the book she's reading and put it above her bedside table along with her phone. She rolled over and stared at the white ceiling. _Not gonna happen._ She answered to herself. She looked at her holster containing her Blazefire Saber which is neatly hanging on the wall beside the study table. _No point in thinking about it too much. I should stay focused._ And then she closed her eyes to sleep.

Strike while the iron is hot!

For me it's Type while the idea is hot!

There you go guys! Three added chapter to my humble story and additional chapter is already in the process. I would like to apologize to all for the long break I did of updating because of work and stuff. Anyway, sincere apology also goes out to all the LightxHope shippers out there. This is really the flow that I originally planned since I started this story but didn't have enough time to write it so don't kill me.

Anyway, feel free to review my story so I can improve it more as the story progresses.

With much love,

DeusLiteratia


End file.
